Illogically Loving
by hikarishe
Summary: [diedit krn chap8 parah banget! baca lagi boleh] Jangankan tubuh, hati, dan moralku. Harga diri bahkan rela kuserahkan agar kau menjadi milikku. Apa itu salah? Krn aku mencintaimu dgn tanpa logika?[Karin] Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jd, jgn salahkanku jika menyakitimu adalah jalan untuk membuatmu sadar. Krn selamanya kau tak akan pernah bs menggantikannya.[Sasuke] 「AU, SasuKarin」
1. Prolog

**_._**

 ** _PLAK!_**

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Sebuah tamparan telak menghantam sisi kanan wajahku. Aku memegangi pipiku yang berdenyut menyakitkan itu seraya memandang nanar seseorang yang menamparku.

Dia bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Selain dengan kasar menjambak rambutku. Menariknya kuat sampai kuyakin beberapa helai rambutku terlepas. Kini bibirnya tepat berada di depan telingaku. Bisa kurasakan kebencian dalam nada suaranya saat dia berbisik serak di telingaku.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mendekati suamiku, Jalang!"

"Ka-karin… I-ini tidak se-sepeti yang kau kira. Ka-kami ti-tidak— _Arrghh_!"

Jambakan tersebut semakin menguat hingga kurasa sanggup menarik lepas semua rambut dari kepalaku.

"Tidak seperti yang ku kira apa, hem? Lalu apa arti liontin ini?! Sasuke kan yang memberikannya padamu! Jawab! Jelas – jelas kau merayu suamiku, _bitch!_ "

Tanpa ampun Karin menyentak keras cengkeramannya. Membuatku tersungkur jatuh sesudah menabrak meja di belakangku.

Sakit. Bukan sakit memar pada punggungku akibat tabrakan tadi yang aku khawatirkan. Sesuatu yang lebih darurat terjadi. Oh tidak! Hatiku mencelos.

Perutku sakit. Teramat sakit.

 _Ku mohon tolong aku, Karin…._ Aku mengiba _._ Sambil memegang erat perutku yang kesakitan, Aku mendongak mencoba meraih simpati dari orang yang menjulang di depanku ini. Nihil. Hanya tatapan dingin yang aku dapatkan darinya.

 _Tuhan, kumohon…. Apapun selain perutku, kumohon…._

 ** _BRAK!_**

Seseorang menjeblak pintu keras. Mata orang itu membola di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke," gagap Karin. Sepertinya dia tidak mengira Sasuke akan datang kesini.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan terbata Karin. Dia memilih bergegas menghampiriku.

"Sa-sakura, ka-kau baik – baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Bisa kulihat tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh pundakku.

"Sa-sakit…. Pe-perutku sakit, Sasuke. To-tolong—"

Tanpa perlu menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku, Sasuke segera mengangkat dan menggendongku. Namun sebelum kami berjalan lebih jauh keluar ruangan sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Lepas, Karin" desis Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Karin yang mencengkeram lengannya.

Karin tak menyerah. Matanya terus mengejar manik Sasuke. Sasuke mengalah. Sudut _Onyx_ -nya menatap _Ruby_ Karin tajam.

"Aku harus segera membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit, Karin,"

Dan dengan kalimat dingin itu Karin merenggangkan genggamannya. Membiarkan Sasuke menyentak tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

Bisa kulihat dari balik bahu Sasuke. Karin yang terpaku di belakang kami. _Ruby_ itu sedang memandang kami dengan kesenduan yang nyata. Terlalu nyata hingga aku pun serasa bisa ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Tapi maaf...

Maaf Karin…. Aku juga tidak berdaya. Ini semua demi sesuatu yang berdetak berjuang untuk hidup di dalam perutku.

Sang pewaris Uchiha….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah prolog...**

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 ** _also_** _Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typos_ _, SasuKarin_ **Slight** _SasuSaku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Hallo hai :D_

 _saya hadir dengan fic baru karena lagi WB di fic **Heartbeat** hehe ( maaf Hinata-hime sepertinya saya harus menduakanmu sebentar. Penokohanmu yang kubuat di Heartbeat dikecam banyak orang sih. Itulah yang membuat saya WB #duak #dijyuken xp )_

 _walau saya adalah author Hinata-centric tapi kali ini saya hadir dengan main pairing SasuKarin :D_

 _salahkan saja ' **PUTIH** 'nya milik **memoriyana** -san yang keren abis dan begitu memukau saya hingga ikut2an ngefans SasuKarin hehe :D_

 _meski begitu, karena saya ini hinata-centric jd kedepannya ceritanya akan banyak menggunakan sudut pandang Hinata, meski tidak sebagai peran utama._

 _And well, Karena seperti yang sudah saya bilang fic ini main pairingnya **SasuKarin,** jadi jangan terkecoh dengan PoV prolog diatas yang menggunakan sudut pandang Sakura. Semata2 hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita._

 _Sakura juga salah satu peran utama. dia baik kok tidak jahat. Namun maaf pairing SasuSaku hanya slight disini. Jadi bagi fans2 SasuSaku akut yang tidak bisa menolerir crackpair nggak usah dilanjut ke chap 1 juga gak apa2. hehe_

 _Chap 1 sudah 80% jadi besok atau lusa akan saya update... hehe, jadi tunggu dengan sabar yaaa? ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _. Oh ya, penulisan judul Illogically Loving sudah sesuai grammar belum ya? haha, RIP grammar XP_

 _maksud saya itu mencintai tanpa logika, haha..._

 _reader yang tahu boleh kok membetulkan hehe,_

 _Last, hope you enjoyed... Keep ready... Stay tune for the next chap some momment later..._

 _hoho,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _hikarishe,_

 _23.2.2016_

 _._


	2. Logica 1

**.**

 _Di hatiku terukir namamu_

 _Cinta rindu beradu satu_

 _Namun selalu aku bertanya adakah aku di hatimu?*_

 _(Simfoni Hitam - Sherina)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 ** _also_** _Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typos_ _,_ _ **SasuKarin** Slight_ _SasuSaku_

.

 _Saya menerima kritikan **sehat** :D_

.

 ** _Chapter_** ** _1_** ** _._**

.

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata PoV—_**

Aku tersenyum menatap Karin yang sedang meremas – remas buku – buku jarinya di depan cermin. Aku ingin membiarkannya sedikit lebih lama berkubang dengan kegugupannya. Setengah sengaja sebenarnya. Maksudku, kapan lagi bisa melihat Karin yang angkuh, perfeksionis dan punya harga diri tinggi terlihat segugup ini. _Hihi…. Aih,_ tapi lama – lama kasian juga melihatnya. Aku harus menenangkannya.

"Karin, kalau kau terus meremas – remas jemarimu, sarung tangannya bisa rusak. Lihat bahkan gaunmu sekarang jadi kusut,"

"APA? Mana?! Mana?!" ujarnya panik sambil berputar – putar mengecek gaunnya. Membuatku lagi – lagi tersenyum geli.

"Aku bercanda, Karin," Dengan sabar ku raih tangannya untuk ku genggam erat. "Kau sempurna. Pengantin paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Sasuke pasti akan terpaksa meninggalkan wajah _stoic_ -nya dan terpaku di altar saat melihatmu berjalan ke arahnya nanti,"

"Benarkah?"

 _Red Ruby_ itu berbinar. Tak pernah ku lihat Karin sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Auranya begitu hangat dan cerah.

 _Oh?_ Sudahkah aku bercerita? Sejak kecil aku mempunyai kemampuan unik bisa membaca aura yang terpancar dari seseorang. Semacam _sixth sense,_ kalian tahu? Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan lebih dalam perasaan seseorang dari aura yang terpancar di sekitar diri mereka.

Dan Aura Karin hari ini begitu hangat dan cerah. Berbeda dari biasanya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Hari ini aura Karin tampak bercahaya. Cahaya cerah dan lembut yang bahkan bisa membuat orang disekitarnya ikut tertular kebahagian.

 _Ah,_ aku lupa, aura Karin memang selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut Sasuke.

Aku dan Karin sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat. _Iie_ , mungkin bisa dibilang aku teman yang paling dekat dengan Karin dibandingkan yang lain. Karena memang tidak ada yang benar – benar dekat dengannya, aku rasa.

Dia selalu memberikan kesan seperti _Ruby._ Expensive, bekelas, dan keras. Angkuh tinggi tak terjangkau. Meskipun aku tahu dia orang yang baik sebenarnya. Dia tetap berjalan dengan dagu terangkat meski satu sekolah tidak menyukainya. Satu hal yang aku kagumi dari seorang Izuki Karin yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh orang kikuk dan mudah gugup seperti aku. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu hal yang paling aku kagumi dari pribadi seorang Karin— _yeah_ , kecuali sikap kejamnya dalam mem- _bully_ orang tentu saja.

Cinta butanya yang nyaris tak logis yang hanya tertuju kepada satu orang saja. Selalu dari dulu hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah hal yang paling membuatku kagum terhadapnya.

Sekali lagi kupandangi Karin yang masih sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil tersenyum cerah. Ku biarkan pikiranku mengembara ke beberapa tahun lalu. Saat kami masih SMA….

 ** _ ** _—_** Hinata PoV end_** ** _—_**

.

* * *

.

 ** _—_** ** _Flashback—_**

 ** _Byur…. Splash!_**

"Cewek udik sepertimu ternyata punya nyali juga untuk mendekati Sasuke- _sama_ kita, _heh_?!" ujar Karin tersenyum sadis. Tanpa perasaan dia mengguyur _kohai_ di depannya ini dengan seember air kotor.

Sang _Kohai_ hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Seragam sekolahnya sudah tak berbentuk. Warna birunya sudah menjadi kecoklatan dan berbau busuk bekas air bekas pel yang diguyur Karin tadi. Rambutnya kusut dan terpotong acak – acakan.

" _Aarrrghh_!" pekik sang _kohai_ saat sebuah sebuah kaki menginjak telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak pantas memberikan _bentou_ murahan seperti itu pada Sasuke- _sama_ , mengerti?!" ujar sang penginjak, Tayuya.

"A-a-aku…. Me-menge-ngerti, _Se-senpai…. Hiks…."_ isak sang kohai dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Baguslah kau mengerti. _Tsk_ , sekarang pergi dari hadapan kami! Kau membuatku sakit mata!" bentak Tayuya.

Dengan tertatih dan hati remuk redam sang _kohai_ itu berlalu menjauh. Harusnya dia tahu. Siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati Uchiha Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan Izuki Karin. Harus menerima segala siksa _bully_ di gudang belakang sekolah adalah contoh kasus paling ringan. Tampaknya dia harus menyerah. Cintanya harus berakhir sebelum dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Bersenandung riang, Karin berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju _gym_ klub basket. Ada handuk kecil dan minuman _isotonic_ di tangannya siap untuk diberikan kepada sang pujaan hati. Namun sepertinya dia terlambat.

 _Cih_ , Karin mendecih pelan. Dia merutuki keterlambatannya gara – gara memberi pelajaran kepada salah satu _kohai_ -nya yang kecentilan. Andai saja dia kesini lebih cepat.

Karin mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi Meskipun tangannya meremas handuk kecil dan minuman _isotonic_ terlampau kuat. Beberapa meter di depannya nampak Sasuke Uchiha sedang berbincang akrab dengan seorang gadis berhelaian sewarna bunga khas Jepang, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tampak khidmad menyimak cerita Sakura. Dia bahkan tersenyum menanggapi cerita – cerita itu.

 _Tersenyum!_ Orang sedingin Sasuke bisa tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain adalah hal yang sangat langka. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa orang di hadapan Sasuke saat ini adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya.

Tanpa membuat suara, Karin menaruh handuk dan minuman _isotonic_ yang semula digenggamnya ke lantai dan berlalu pergi. Masih tetap tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang di depannya.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tersanjung. Sudah lama kau tidak meminta bertemu seperti ini lagi—" ujar Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah orang di sebelahnya,"—Karin,"

" _Kheh_ , jangan besar kepala, Jalang! Aku juga sebenarnya sudah muak melihat wajahmu!"

Sakura menatap Karin dengan mata sendu.

Mereka berdua kini berada di lantai tiga sekolah yang sepi. Berdiri bersebelahan menatap halaman sekolah yang terhampar di bawah mereka. Murid – murid sudah sudah meninggalkan sekolah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa gelintir siswa yang tinggal untuk kegiatan _club_ mereka.

"Kau masih dengan peran _Marry Sue_ yang baik hati untuk merayu Sasuke rupanya,"

"Aku tidak merayu, Sasuke- _kun_ , Karin. Kami saling menyukai. Apakah itu salah?"

Karin tertawa nyaring mendengarnya. Lalu secepat kilat—

 ** _Sret!_**

—dia menjambak surai merah muda Sakura. Membuat Sakura terpekik kaget.

"Sasuke hanya milikku, Sakura. Hanya milikku," desis Karin tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menahan erangan kesakitannya. Alih – alih gentar, dia menatap Karin nyalang.

"Sasuke bukan benda, Karin. Dia memiliki hati. Dan tak ada seseorang yang bisa memaksakan mata hatinya ingin menatap kemana. Tidak aku. Tidak juga dirimu."

Sakura dan Karin saling menatap lama. Seolah ada lebih makna yang tercurah melalui tatapan mata satu sama lain daripada sekedar bait – bait kata.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Ada nada kepanikan yang tersirat dalam suaranya.

Hyuuga Hinata nyaris berlari untuk mencapai tempat ini. Wajar saja. Pose Karin dan Sakura saat ini memang sangat _akrab._ Terlalu _akrab_ untuk dibiarkan saja.

" _Cih_ ," Karin mendecih dan melepaskan jeratan tangannya pada helaian Sakura. Dia memilih beranjak pergi saat Hinata sampai di samping Sakura.

 _Aku tahu… Aku juga mengetahuinya, Sakura. Hanya saja…._

"Kau akan benar – benar menyesal jika tak mengindahkan peringatanku, Haruno. Jauhi Sasuke." Ujar Karin tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

.

* * *

.

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata PoV—_**

 ** _Brak!_**

Aku dan Ino terlonjak ketika suara gebrakan meja menyambut kami yang masih berada di ambang pintu kelas usai pergi ke kantin. Kami saling bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum bergegas memasuki kelas.

" _Heh_ , Haruno, dompetku tidak ada di tas. Kau lagi kan yang telah mengambilnya?!"

"Aku tidak mengambilnya,"

Kami segera mengampiri pusat sumber keributan itu dengan raut khawatir. Seperti kami duga. Sakura sedang dipojokkan oleh tiga teman sekelas kami. Kelas kami sebenarnya tidak sepi. Masih ada beberapa orang yang tinggal saat istirahat di kelas. Akan tetapi, sepertinya beberapa orang itu tidak berminat membantu meredakan perselisihan di dalam kelas mereka dan malah asyik menonton.

" _Hey_ , apa – apaan ini? Beraninya main keroyokan!" Ino segera maju membela Sakura.

" _Cih_ , antek – antekmu sudah datang rupanya." sinis Riko, salah satu dari tiga orang yang memojokan Sakura.

" _Heh_ , kalau ngomong gak usah nyolot deh! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu!" desis Ino, mendorong bahu kanan Riko saking kesalnya.

"Tanyakan sama temenmu yang tidak tahu diri itu. Apakah dia sebegitu _hopeless_ -nya hingga dia mencuri dompet teman – temannya. Dua hari berturut – turut lagi. _Haha_ , dasar cewek miskin!"

"Kau—" umpatan marah Ino seketika terhenti. Aku dan Sakura menahan lengan Ino untuk tidak menerjang Riko. Sepertinya aku dan Sakura sepemikiran. Tidak ingin membuat masalah ini semakin runyam.

"Aku akan mengatakan untuk terakhir kalinya, Riko. Aku tidak pernah mengambil dompetmu atau dompet siapa pun," ucap Sakura tegas. Meski dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Ino sedikit bergetar.

"Kau hanya beruntung memiliki Uchiha dibelakangmu, Haruno. Kita lihat saja. sampai kapan keberuntunganmu itu mampu bertahan. _Cih!_ Kita pergi saja teman – teman. Udara disini lama – lama membuatku muak," kata Riko. Tak lupa sengaja menabrak bahu kami bertiga saat berlalu.

"Ya,ya. Pergi saja sana. Kami juga muak melihatmu disini, _bitch_!" teriak Ino kesal, membuatku melotot kepadanya.

Astaga! Apa yang dipikirkannya? Mengumpat keras saat di sekolah! Bagaimana kalau ada guru lewat?!

" _Aishh!_ Kenapa kalian menghentikanku tadi! Aku ingin mencakar wajahnya yang menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku tidak ingin perhatian lebih mengarah kepadaku. Sudah cukup," ujar Sakura dengan ketegaran yang dipaksakan. Dan benar saja. Dia langsung menangis sesenggukan di bahuku saat aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

Aku mengerti betapa sedihnya Sakura. Pem- _bully-_ an terhadapnya akhir – akhir ini semakin gencar. Jika sebelumnya dia sudah sering menjadi sasaran empuk para _fansgirl_ Sasuke karena menyandang sebagai satu – satunya gadis terdekat Sasuke. Kali ini serangan itu betambah kejam dan tak manusiawi.

Contohnya saja kemarin dia dipermalukan di depan umum karena dituduh mencuri dompet salah satu teman kami. Entah bagaimana dompet itu berada di tas Sakura saat pemeriksaan semakin memberatkan tuduhan terhadap Sakura. Untung saja Sasuke segera membungkam kasus itu agar tidak semakin mnyebar dan memaksanya menjadi kasus kesalahpahaman saja. Itu mudah bagi Sasuke mengingat dia adalah Uchiha, donator tertinggi di Yayasan Konoha Gakuen.

Namun percuma. Semua orang terlanjur menuduh dan memojokkan Sakura. Semua orang kecuali kami, sahabat – sahabatnya. Dia memang masuk sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa. Namun dia tidak mungin melakukan hal semacam itu.

Dari balik bahu bergetar Sakura, mataku menangkap sosok Karin yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu. Memperhatikan kami dari kejahuan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Aku yakin dia pasti dalang dari semua ini. Izuki Karin," ujar Ino pelan dengan mata memicing menatap Karin.

Sebelah alis Karin terangkat. Dia tersenyum sinis dan merendahkan sebelum berlalu pergi dengan angkuh.

"Entahlah." Bisikku pelan. Masih setia menatap punggung Karin yang menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Kami kira badai sudah berlalu. Kami salah. Fitnah – fitnah itu adalah awal bagi penderitaan Sakura. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka sampai sejahat itu.

Sakura tergugu di pelukanku dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia masih sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Hampir saja dia menjadi korban pemerkosaan di salah satu gang sempit yang memang harus dilewatinya saat pulang sekolah. Untung saja saat itu ada dua orang baik hati yang lewat dan menolong Sakura.

Aku dan Ino segera bergegas ke apartemen Sakura begitu mendapat panggilan Sakura—yang dilakukan Sakura dengan suara terisak. Sasuke yang datang beberapa menit setelah kami hanya berdiri kaku dengan rangang mengeras. Dia mendengarkan cerita Sakura dengan tangan terkepal dan mata berkilat marah. Dia tidak berucap sedikit patah kata pun melainkan langsung beranjak pergi.

Firasat buruk. Aura Sasuke benar – benar gelap dan dingin. Dia benar – benar marah. Meskipun aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia bisa semarah itu.

Pasalnya, berdasarkan cerita Sakura, preman – preman yang hampir memerkosa Sakura itu adalah suruhan dari seseorang.

Dan kami sepertinya tahu siapa seseorang yang bisa begitu tega melakukan hal ini kepada Sakura—

 _—_ _atau kami kira kami tahu._

Setelah Sakura cukup tenang, kami bertiga setuju untuk menyusul Sasuke. Kami mengenalnya. Dan sungguh, Sasuke yang emosi bukan pertanda baik. Tak lupa aku mengirim pesan kepada Naruto- _kun_ untuk menyusul kami. Tambahan personil untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Kami yakin Sasuke sekarang ada _disana_ untuk bertemu dengan _dia_.

.

* * *

.

 ** _SPLASH!_**

Aku terpaku di ambang pintu masuk _caffe_ langganan kami ketika sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan mengampiri penglihatan kami.

Dengan dingin Sasuke mengguyurkan minumannya tepat ke kepala , Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto- _kun_ segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ku harap air itu bisa mendinginkan kepalamu, Karin. Kau sangat menjijikkan,"

"Sa-sasuke," lirih Sakura tercekat.

Dengan tenang Karin mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah. Masih dengan senyum angkuh yang terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kalian juga tak akan percaya jika aku katakan bukan aku dalang dari preman – preman dan fitnah – fitnah itu di sekolah. Aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri daripada menyuruh orang lain yang berkesempatan besar gagal. Yah, seperti preman – preman itu. Sayang sekali," jawab Karin.

 ** _Brak!_**

"Kau—Apakah kau tak punya nurani. Bukankah kau juga perempuan? Bisa – bisanya kau—Setidaknya mengakulah bersalah dan menyesal," ujar Ino emosi, menggebrak meja _caffe_.

"Be-benar, Karin. Sebagai sahabat baikmu aku tidak bisa melihatmu berkubang terus dalam dosa," ujar sebuah suara.

Aku baru sadar ternyata ada orang lain selain Sasuke dan Karin di meja ini sebelum kami datang. Tayuya. Yang kami tahu dia adalah sahabat Karin. Mereka selalu bersama – sama di sekolah. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan bersimbah air mata.

"Aku mengerti kebencianmu kepada Sakura, Karin. Aku mengerti. Cinta kadang memang membuat kita tak bisa berfikir logis. Aku tahu kau selalu ingin membuat Sakura dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan menderita karena merebut Sasuke-mu. Tapi ini salah Karin. Bukan seperti ini caraya," isak Tayuya.

Karin hanya menatap Tayuya datar.

"Semua bukti mengarah padamu, Karin. Tayuya sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," ujar Sasuke.

Karin masih saja diam. Matanya menancap lurus manik Tayuya. Sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa. Benar – benar tertawa. Meski bisa kudengar nada ironi dalam tawanya.

Tidak. Ini salah. Bukan Karin. Aura Karin tidak menggambarkan perasaan marah atau takut atau apapun yang bisa menunjukan bahwa perbuatan jahatnya telah diketahui orang lain.

Memang aura Karin kali ini tampak kelam. Ada sedikit rasa marah. Namun lebih didominasi perasaan sakit dan—

—terkhianati.

" _Well,_ " Karin berdiri dan menatap lurus mata kami satu persatu. "Kalian boleh menganggap aku pelakunya jika kalian mau. Mungkin memang aku yang melakukannya," ujar Karin tersenyum miring sebelum berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku pasti sudah berlari untuk menyusul Karin jika Naruto tidak menahan lenganku.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Buat apa kau menyusul orang seperti dia! Dia benar – benar iblis!" sungut Ino.

Aku terdiam. Tak jadi menyusul Karin. Namun mataku masih setia menatap tempat Karin menghilang di balik pintu caffe.

Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, bibir Karin bergetar saat ia berlalu tadi. Dan setetes air mata lolos menuruni pipinya.

Karin….

 ** _ ** _—_** Hinata PoV end_** ** _—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _Flashback end—_**

.

* * *

.

Alunan denting piano _A Thousand Years_ mengiringi langkah Karin menuju altar. Gaun pernikahan merah muda percampuran antara gaun ala barat dan kimono khas Jepang begitu pas membalut tubuh berlekuk Karin. Lukisan kupu - kupu merah di gaun-kimono itu begitu berkelas menawan. Serasi dengan surai merah Karin yang tersanggul _apik_ dengan sedikit juntaian _curly_ membingkai wajah cantik Karin yang tanpa kaca mata.

Karin berjalan dengan gugup setengah mati. Berharap – harap cemas dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan tersandung ekor gaun semi kimononya yang menjuntai ke belakang. Baru sekarang Karin menyesalkan mata minusnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur tanpa kacamata kesayangannya. Sebuah rematan di jemari kanannya membuatnya sedikit menoleh ke arah _best man_ pengiringnya yang menggantikan tugas ayahnya untuk mengantarnya ke altar.

Sahabat merahnya itu tersenyum tipis menenangkan. Karin menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk tenang. Namun tak bertahan lama karena sadar - sadar dia sudah berdiri di hadapan pengantin pria. Jantungnya kini malah bertalu – talu semakin keras. Bahkan dia tak bisa lagi mendengar alunan musik iringan pernikahan karena jantungnya bertalu menggila.

Sasuke mengulum senyum miring khasnya sebelum dengan lembut meraih tangan Karin. Karin terkesiap. Tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Bernafaslah," bisik Sasuke lembut di depan telinganya. Mengirim gelenyar aneh di perutnya saat nafas Sasuke mengenai pipinya.

Karin segera menunduk malu sambil merutuk dalam hati. Kebiasaan lamanya bila berada terlalu dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha satu itu belum juga hilang. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Menikmati rona merah yang menyebar di pipi dan telinga pengantin wanitanya.

Dari sudut matanya Karin mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Wajahnya kini benar – benar terlihat bahagia. Kenyataan ini mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Apakah impiannya kini benar – benar tercapai?

 _Apakah kini hatimu untukku—_

 _—_ _Sasuke?_

 _._

 _Mencintaimu seumur hidupku_

 _Selamanya setia menanti_

 _Walau di hati saja_

 _Seluruh hidupku_

 _Selamanya kau tetap milikku…*_

 _(Mencintaimu – KD)_

 _._

* * *

 _bersambung..._

* * *

 _._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberi saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini._

 _Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang **sehat** yang dilayangkan dengan cara baik - baik :D demi kemajuan penulisan saya_

 _Oleh karena itu beritahu saya jika kalian menemukan typo, hal - hal yang ganjal dan tak logis atau apapun itu, hehe..._

 _Apakah chap ini agak monoton?_

 _Sebenarnya tujuan chap 1 itu untuk menggambarkan hubungan awal mereka bertiga. Show time-nya memang saat mereka dewasa. yang sedikit kilasannya hadir di prolog._

 _Sebenarnya pingin langsung cap cus kesitu, tapi saya takut alurnya tidak alami dan maksa. Nah, mencoba pelan - pelan gini tapi malah terlalu bertele tele ya? -_-_

 _Saya juga bingung~ hahhaa..._

 _sutrahlah... maka dari itu saya butuh saran kalian kan? hehe_

 _terimakasih yg kemarin sudah baca, follow, favorite, reviews, dan mendamprat saya krn mentag nama Sakura dan menuduh saya macam2 XD_

 _saya berusaha adil untuk mereka bertiga kok. Tokoh utama ini memang mereka bertiga. Saya akan berusaha membagi perannya masing - masing 33,33 % namun bila sekiranya saya tidak bisa membagi porsinya dgn adil saya akan segera menghilangkan tag yang bersangkutan, hehe peace ^^V_

 _meski begitu saya ttp saya kasih warning ttg pair biar kalian tidak merasa tertipu dan bisa pergi jika tidak suka :D_

 _Oh ya, fic ini ber-rated M krn alasan tertentu. umpatan kasar, dan konflik adalah salah duanya. Doakan saja saya tidak khilaf dan membuat yang asem asem kedepannya. meski well, apapun bisa terjadi #ehhh hehe #plak_

 _Last, Hope U enjoyed :D_

 _cc._ **Nira Namikaze, zielavienaz96, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Laras4TI, sapriantoo, G, dan para Guest(s) yang baik hati :D**

.

.

.

hikarishe

25.2.2016


	3. Logica 2

**.**

" _Hah_ ,"

Terdengar helaan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dari mulut Karin. Dia melirik sengit manusia di sampingnya. Memberikan _glare_ sesinis mungkin. Meski akhirnya hanya pandangan _innocent_ dan kerjapan mata polos saja yang didapatkannya.

Karin mengernyit heran sekaligus kesal. Tidak biasanya _glare_ sinisnya gagal membuat orang menciut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _Err_ , makan?"

Jawaban singkat padat nan tanpa dosa. Pelipis Karin semakin berkedut kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku! _Tsk!_ Biasanya kau akan menghabiskan waktu istiahat bersama _teman – temanmu_ ,"

"Tentu. _So,_ _here I am_. Bersama salah satu temanku, Karin- _chan_ ~" ujar Hinata, lagi – lagi dengan senyum _innocent._

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu, Hyuuga. Lagipula siapa yang memberimu izin memanggilku dengan nama kecil?" ujar Karin sinis.

Karin tak menyangka acara makan siangnya yang biasanya dapat ia nikmati dengan tenang di salah satu gazebo halaman belakang sekolah harus rusak karena manusia Hyuuga satu ini.

Alih – alih menjawab, Hinata memandang Karin lurus dengan ekspresi tak biasa. Sebenarnya Karin ingin mengabaikannya saja. Namun jengah juga lama – lama dipandangi seperti itu.

"APA?" sergah Karin galak.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan, Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata tiba – tiba. Menunduk sedih. Membuat Karin menoleh heran ke arahnya.

 _'_ _Kenapa ini anak malah curhat padaku!'_ batin Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian bertengkar? Salahmu sendiri mau pacaran dengan manusia _baka_ satu itu. Sudah tau dia _baka_ dan tidak peka. Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah menanggapi ceritamu? _Hah_ , kau memang menyebalkan, Hyuuga!"

" _Pppft! Haha_ ," tawa Hinata seketika pecah, "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya orang yang baik, Karin. _Yeah_ , selain fakta bahwa kau _judes_ , dingin, angkuh, sombong—"

"Oi,oi, kau sedang menyindirku?"

"—dan sering mem- _bully_ anak – anak yang mendekati Sasuke. Tapi _—_ tunggu, kalau diingat – ingat, akhir – kahir ini kau sudah tidak melakukan rutinitasmu yang satu itu, Karin. Mem- _bully_ orang."

"Kau gila? Sebentar lagi kelulusan. Aku tak mau mencari masalah. Aku ingin fokus ke Ujian Negara. Lagipula…. Kau tahu sendiri. Aku kehilangan _partner in crime_. _Haha,_ "

Karin tertawa seakan hal itu adalah hal paling lucu sedunia.

Hinata menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata_** ** _—_**

"Kau gila? Sebentar lagi kelulusan. Aku ingin fokus dengan Ujian Negara. Lagipula…. Kau tahu sendiri. Aku kehilangan _partner in crime_. Haha,"

Ada ironi dalam tawa Karin. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Aku tahu bukan kau dalang dari fitnah yang menimpa Sakura dan preman – preman itu,"

Tangan Karin yang akan menyuapkan roti melon ke mulut seketika berhenti di udara. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Dia membalas dengan senyum merendahkan khasnya. Memilih mengabaikanku dan terus melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan tertawa bahagia melihat Sakura menderita. Dia dalah target _bully_ -ku setiap hari. Logis semua orang akan berfikir aku adalah dalang dari itu semua. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka," ujarnya setelah menelan roti melon yang dikunyahnya.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau yang punya hobi aneh mem- _bully_ semua cewek yang mendekati Sasuke- _kun_ sih!" ujarku melemparkan pandangan mencela kearah Karin.

" _Hahaha,_ "

Dia hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Kadang kau mencoret – coret bangku mereka. Mengisi loker mereka dengan sampah. Membakar tas sekolah mereka. Bahkan melabrak mereka di gudang atau kamar mandi sekolah. Hampir semua hal kejam kau lakukan kepada mereka. Namun ada satu kesamaan dari hal kejam yang kau lakukan."

"…."

"Kau tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan hingga membuat mereka terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan memfitnah untuk kasus pencurian jelas tidak akan kau lakukan karena bisa membuat korbanmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Terlebih Sakura. Kau mungkin membenci Sakura. Tapi kau tak kan setega itu untuk membuatnya dikeluarkan atau —yang lebih buruk— dicabut beasiswanya. Benarkan, Karin- _san_?"

"Tak kusangka kau sok tahu juga, Hyuuga." Aku tersenyum mendengar gumaman jengkel Karin.

"Preman – preman itu aku yakin juga bukan ulahmu."

" _Haha._ Ya. Teman – temanmu lupa. Aku tak akan sanggup membayar preman – preman itu. Bagaimana bisa aku membayar mereka jika aku bahkan harus mengandalkan beasiswa dan gaji _part time_ -ku untuk membiayai sekolahku. Kalian pintar tapi kadang juga bisa jadi bodoh," ujar Karin lagi – lagi dengan senyum merendahkan.

"Kadang persepsi bisa mengalahkan kebenaran yang sebenarnya seterang siang. Tapi itu juga salahmu Karin! Makanya jangan mem _-_ _bully_ mereka terus _donk_! Aku dari dulu penasaran kenapa kau mem- _bully_ mereka? Kenapa kau berbuat jahat kepada Sakura? Bukankah hal itu malah akan membuat _image_ _-_ mu jelek di mata Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Entahlah. Karena mereka kecentilan di depan Sasuke yang pasti," ujar Karin dengan nada kesal. Meski kalimat selanjutnya sarat dengan ironi. "Atau mungkin karena aku putus asa? Hanya dengan begini setidaknya bisa membuat Sasuke mengetahui namaku,"

Aku tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya Karin tersenyum kepadaku tanpa seringai mengejek atau merendahkan. Tak pernah auranya seterang dan sejernih ini sebelumnya.

Detik itu aku sadar. Mungkin Karin tidak berhati emas seperti tokoh _heroine_ yang baik hati di drama – drama romantis yang sering kutonton. Namun satu yang pasti. Cintanya untuk Sasuke benar – benar tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typos, Crack Pair,_ _ **SasuKarin**_ Slight _SasuSaku_

 ** _._**

 _Saya menerima kritikan **sehat** :D_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 2._**

Karin mungkin bukan termasuk golongan orang berada. Walaupun dia tak perlu khawatir tentang biaya pendidikan berkat kecerdasan otaknya. Gaji _part time_ dan _fee_ atas artikel lepas yang kadang dia kirim ke media cetak tentu tak akan bisa membuatnya berfoya – foya seperti siswa – siswa SMA Swasta elit seperti _Touo Gakuen_.

 _But well,_ itu semua tak bisa menghalangi Karin untuk tampil modis dalam kesehariannya di sekolah. Satu hal lagi yang tak bisa kutiru—padahal aku seorang Hyuuga! Tak banyak siswa _Touo Gakuen_ yang menyangka Karin adalah siswa beasiswa. Berkat tampilannya yang selalu modis. Tidak berlebihan tapi juga bukan lusuh sembarangan. Mungkin itu karena rasa percaya dirinya. Tapi ya, Karin memang terbukti memiliki _sense_ _fashion_ _-_ nya sendiri.

Seperti saat ini. Gaun merah di atas lutut yang ia kenakan tetap terlihat elegan meski tidak terlalu _glamour_. Hanya ada hiasan bunga di bagian bawah _dress_ -nya yang agak mengembang. Karin memilih membiarkan surai merahnya terurai dan menyibakkannya ke salah satu bahunya yang terekspos. Aku yang notabene seorang perempuan pun terkagum – kagum ketika dia berjalan memasuki _ballroom_.

Aura _Ruby_ memancar kuat ketika Karin berjalan mantap dengan senyum terkembang menuju satu direksi—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata's PoV end—_**

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Sasuke—_**

" _Sugoi!_ Pesta yang keren, Sasuke. _Well_ , seperti yang diharapkan dari Klan Uchiha yang Agung,"

Aku melirik tanpa minat mendengar komentar yang dilontarkan oleh orang di sampingku dengan senyum lebar dan nada kagum luar biasa. Aku menatapnya datar sebagai respon. Karena aku tahu, itu tak lebih dari sekedar sarkasme belaka.

Tidak mungkin Uzumaki seperti dia dengan rendah hati bersedia memuji Uchiha, meski dia teman— _uhuk_ —baikku sekalipun.

Aku tak mau mengakui tetapi Uzumaki adalah satu – satunya rival yang sepadan bagi kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Kekayaan kami mungkin sedikit di atas Uzumaki. Namun Klan Uzumaki lebih mendapatkan tempat di hati masyarakat Jepang karena mantan Perdana Menteri yang sebelumnya berasal dari Klan Uzumaki.

 _Oh!_ Jangan katakan pada Naruto bahwa aku sedikit mengakui Uzumaki. _Sial_ _!_ Tapi itu kenyatannya.

"Jadi, ternyata benar Uchiha-lah yang telah menawarkan diri sebagai sponsor tunggal penyelenggaraan _Prom Night_ perayaan Kelulusan _Touo Gakuen_? Tidak biasanya Uchiha berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan untuk hal merepotkan seperti ini?" celetuk Shikamaru yang baru saja datang bersama Ino—yang sedang bersungut sungut di belakangnya. Mendesiskan tentang hal semacam _Shikamaru-baka_ _-_ _terlambat_ _-_ _menjemp_ _u_ _tnya_ _-_ _karena_ _-_ _ketiduran._

" _Haha,_ kau pikir Uchiha mau melakukannya tanpa ada udang dibalik batu?" gelak Naruto mengejek.

"Alasan pertama karena Uchiha bisa melakukan apa pun yang kami mau," jawabku. Jengah juga mendengar tawa mengejek Naruto lama kelamaan.

"Dan yang kedua?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

" _Yaah_ , pesta ini sekaligus untuk menyambut kepulangan Itachi dari S2-nya di London,," ujarku setengah hati. Membuat tawa teman – temanku semakin terbahak. Bahkan Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata pun tertawa pelan.

" _Tuh_ kan, Uchiha selalu punya maksud terselubung,"

Sial!

Mereka terus tertawa. Catat. Naruto adalah orang yang tertawa paling keras dan paling menyebalkan. Awas saja dia nanti!

Dahiku berkerut heran ketika tiba – tiba ekspresi mereka berubah. Mereka saling sodok siku dan mengerling penuh kode ke arah belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati—

" _Nee, nee_ _…_ _._ Lihat siapa yang datang, Tuan Putri kita, Izuki Karin- _sama_ ,"

—seseorang yang membuatku muak berjalan ke arahku dengan ketenangan dan kepercayaan diri luar biasa.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu merindukanku, Yamanaka- _san_?"

Meski Karin mendesiskan dengan sinis balasannya untuk sindiran Ino, atensinya tak pernah lepas menatapku.

 _Kheh_ , sebenarnya apa maunya gadis ini?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tampak semakin tampan dengan jas itu?" ujarnya memiringkan kepala tersenyum. Aku akan mengira dia tersenyum tulus jika saja aku tak mengenal karakternya.

Aku menatapnya dingin dan sudah membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan balasan yang aku ragukan tak akan menyakitkan hati jika saja Sakura tidak menghentikanku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh lenganku. Mengirimkan pesan peringatan untuk tak membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

" _Oh_ , Haruno- _san_ , kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Gaunmu indah. Seperti biasa. Menjadi penjilat Uchiha sanggup membantumu mendapatkan apa saja,"

"Kau—"

"Sasuke _-kun_! Sudahlah! Benar – benar tak berharga untuk menanggapinya." Potong Sakura cepat. Kadang sikap lunaknya membuatku jengkel.

" _Cih_ , baiklah. Kita pergi saja dari sini. _Okaasan_ tadi mengirimiku pesan ingin bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya _baka aniki_ juga sudah selesai memberi sambutan. Ayo!"

Aku menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari sini tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah Karin. Meski begitu aku bisa merasakan matanya terus mengikuti langkah kepergianku.

.

.

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _…_ _._

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me…._

 _(Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus)_

.

.

" _Kyaaaa! S_ akura- _chan!_ _Aitakatta_! Bibi sangat merindukanmu!"

Aku memutar mataku bosan melihat drama di depanku.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruangan khusus VVIP untuk tamu kehormatan pesta.

" _Kaasan,_ jangan terlalu erat memeluknya. Sakura bisa mati,"

 _Kaasan_ menyipit kesal menatapku. Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Ini semua sa-lah-mu! Kau selalu banyak alasan saat _Kaasan_ memintamu mengajak Sakura berkunjung ke rumah,"

" _Kaasan,_ waktu itu kami sedang sibuk persiapan Ujian. Kalau Sakura berkunjung _Kaasan_ akan memonopolinya sehingga dia tidak bisa belajar dengan benar,"

" _Mou_ , itu tidak akan mungkin, Sasuke! _Kaasan_ pasti—"

" _Wah, wah,_ ada apa ini? Kau nakal pada _Kaasan_ lagi Sasu- _chan_?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang amat sangat ku kenal. Seperti biasa dia langsung membuatku naik darah.

"Itachi- _nii_!" seru Sakura kentara sekali girang.

Bahkan dia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Itachi. Sial!

Aku lagi – lagi memutar mata bosan saat melihat adegan drama sabun di depanku. Belum lagi _Kaasan_ juga ikut – ikutan berlari memeluk Itachi. _Oh, God!_

" _Hn_. Selamat datang Itachi. _Tousan_ bangga kau pulang dari London dengan _cumlaude_ di tanganmu. Kau memang seorang Uchiha—"

Oh, seperti biasa. _Tousan_ dan anak kesayangannya.

"—Dengan begini _Tousan_ bisa menyerahkan cabang Sharingan _Group_ di Tokyo dalam pengawasanmu, Itachi. Serta mempercepat pertunangan kalian. Sakura dan—-"

Ayah berhenti sejenak sebelum menatap kami bergantian.

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _flashback…_**

 _"_ _Kalian tentu sudah tahu hubungan khusus antara Uchiha dan Haruno," ujar_ Tousan _suatu ketika saat saat kami berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Termasuk Itachi yang pulang ke Jepang karena libur semesteran._

 _"_ _Keluarga kita mempunyai utang budi besar kepada keluarga Haruno. Mereka adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang setia berdiri berdampingan di saat – saat tersulit Uchiha. Dan mungkin_ Tousan _tak akan bisa duduk di hadapan kalian saat ini jka bukan karena Kizashi-_ san _—"_

 _"_ Anata!" _pekik_ Kaasan _tidak suka mendengar_ Tousan _kembali mengungkit – ungkit peristiwa mengerikan itu lagi._

 _"—_ _Pantang bagi Uchiha memiliki utang budi,"ujar_ Tousan _tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah datar. Tak mempedulikan gerundelan – gerundelan_ Kaasan.

 _"_ _Maka sudah sepantasnya bagi kita untuk tidak memperlakukan putri semata wayang Haruno dengan buruk. Apalagi membiarkannya terlunta – lunta sebatang kara setelah tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Haruno. Itu sangat tidak pantas. Terlebih kau Sasuke yang kadang suka seenaknya. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik di sekolah,"_

 _"_ Hn _," gumamku acuh._

 _Yang benar saja! Tiba – tiba mengumpulkan kami semua disini hanya untuk omong kosong seperti ini. Sungguh tidak seperti Fugaku Uchiha sekali.._

 _"_ _Dan—"_

Well _, sepertinya ini intinya._

 _"—_ _aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sakura seorang Uchiha dengan menikahkannya dengan salah satu dari kalian. Bisa dengan Itachi atau dengan Sasuke. Aku akan menyerahkan keputusannya kepada Sakura. Kuharap kalian tak keberatan,"_

 _._

.

.

"—Dengan begini ayah bisa menyerahkan cabang _Sharingan Group_ di Tokyo dalam pengawasanmu, Itachi. Serta mempercepat pertunangan kalian. Sakura dan—"

Ayah berhenti sejenak sebelum menatap kami bergantian.

"—kau, Sasuke,"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you…._

 _(All of me by John Legend)_

 _._

"Kenapa?"

" _Ehm?_ " gumam Karin sedikit tak rela harus mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Apa boleh buat. Ia benar – benar _clueless_ dengan pertanyaan suaminya itu. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau tampak luar biasa senang hari ini," gumam Sasuke kembali membawa kepala Karin agar menyandar ke bahunya. Alunan _All of Me_ milik John Legend yang digubah versi _jazz_ mengalun indah mengiringi dansa mereka.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini kan hari pernikahan kita,"

"Bukan itu maksudku, senyummu tampak aneh saat kita mulai berdansa. Apa ada yang lucu?"

Karin kembali terkekeh.

"Tidak. Tapi apa kau ingat lagu ini? Lagu ini diputar saat _prom night_ kita dulu,"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu aku tak berbakat mengingat hal kecil tak penting macam itu."

" _Haha_ , dasar! Kau tahu? Ini adalah dansa pertama kita. Sebelumnya kau selalu menepis tanganku saat aku merayumu untuk berdansa denganku. Saat _prom night_ dulu atau pesta – pesta yang sengaja kuhadiri demi membuntutimu. _Hehe_ ,"

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa – apa. Hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kini mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di tengah – tengah _ball room_ daripada disebut berdansa. Meskipun mereka masih bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alunan musik.

Para tamu undangan yang sedang berdansa di sekeliling meraka akhirnya berhenti satu persatu dan menepi. Berfikir sepertinya lebih menyengkan mengamati romantisme Sang Raja dan Ratu Sehari berdansa.

"Maaf…." Lirih Karin tiba – tiba.

"Untuk?" ganti Sasuke yang sekarang _clueless_ dengan pernyataan Karin.

"Untuk—" Karin menatap lekat iris kelam Sasuke. — _untuk memaksamu sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku tahu, kau masih sangat terluka kehilangan dua orang yang terpenting di hidupmu…._

Karin urung mengutarakan isi hatinya. Alih – alih, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf untuk membuatmu meng-iya-kan semua tuntutan pak tua itu. _Tsk_ , harusnya kau bisa menolak dan kita bisa lebih lama—"

" _Ssst…_." Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir Karin sebelum cerocosan Karin semakin tak terhentikan. "Aku justru senang. Gara - gara dia kita bisa menikah secepat ini. Semakin cepat kita menikah semakin cepat kau terlepas dari kurungan _overprotective_ itu dan semakin cepat kita _melakukan hal – hal yang menyenangkan_ ," bisik Sasuke mesra tepat di telinga Karin. Tak lupa dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengulum telinga Karin nakal.

Karin terkesiap dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Sasuke. Meski tak banyak perbedaan karena lengan Sasuke masih memeluknya erat.

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan di depan orang banyak ini, Tuan Uchiha?" desis Karin melotot galak. Namun dengan wajah yang memerah total menandingi rambutnya tentu tak bisa membuat Sasuke takut. Seringai Sasuke malah semakin lebar.

"Aku tak sabar membuatmu tak bisa berjalan seminggu saat bulan madu kita, Nyonya Uchiha," ujar Sasuke mengerling seksi.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan kepala Karin ke bahunya. Menghirup pelan aroma campuran vanilla dan mawar milik Karin yang dulu sangat dia benci. Namun sekarang menjadi morfin pengilang rasa sakitnya.

"Aku juga senang kita menikah. Hanya saja aku…. aku beharap bisa memenangkan hati ibumu dulu sebelum kita menikah," ujar Karin sendu.

"Tenang saja. Lambat laun dia akan menyukaimu,"

"Semoga saja," lirih Karin sendu.

Karin menutup mata menikmati belaian Sasuke pada punggungnya yang menenangkan. Membuatnya perlahan menerbitkan secercah senyum.

 _Well_ , bukankah yang terpenting saat ini dia dan Sasuke akhirnya bersama.

Ia tak menyesal menyerahkan segala yang ia punya. Seluruhnya. Hanya untuk Sasuke. Karena ia yakin Sasuke pun begitu. Akan selalu ada untuknya.

Selamanya

Benarkan?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _bersambung…._

* * *

 _._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Maaf butuh lama untuk meng-update chapter 2 #bungkukbungkukmintamaaf_

 _Bagaimana tanggapannya?  
_

 _Mungkin sudah pada bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa Sasuke bisa menikah dengan Karin. Yeah saya tahu memang mainstream cerita saya. Namun saya harap masih bisa menghibur dan membuat penasaran ._

 _Chap depan akan lebih dibuka permasalahan sebenarnya._

 _Oh ya, saya ingin meminta pendapat temen2, apakah perpindahan pov, setting, dan latar waktu dalam fic ini membingungkan reader-tachi? Soalnya alurnya kan maju mundur cantik :D antara saat mereka SMA dan saat pernikahan SasuKarin. hehe. dan sengaja tidak saya kasih keterangan apa2. harapannya sih sudah tergambarkan dalam deskripsi ceritanya. atau malah bingung kah? haruskah saya kasih aba2 ? misalnya **'Masa Kini-'**_

 _Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa reader-tachi :D_

 _Oh ya, Sakura disini baik kok, jadi jangan terlalu keras kepadanya :) saya juga menyayangi Sakura._

 _but well, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna dan saya benci tokoh marry sue :D_

 _selalu ada alasan dibalik tindakan seseorang bukan? :D_

.

.

 _ **G :** duhh jangan baper donk :D akhirnya sasu cinta kok sama karin. sepertiya. hehe, kita doakan saja :D dan soal prnikhan sasukarin dan sakura yang hamil- well, ndak mau spoiler :p tapi udah ada bayangan kan? :D_

 **G:** _kadang emang ffn lemot, tapi di email udah masuk kok review dari kamu jadi saya cantumin namamu hehe :D_

 **Anyone :** _ehm, baiklah saya akan pertimbangkan. Tapi saya sudah berbicara panajng lebar tentang ini di chap kemarin :D  
_

 ** _Gezzta Sadra Negara :_ ** sip :D ini udah lanjut! Seneng banget kamu suka fic ini :D dan terharu kamu mau mendukungku! huuhu #nangisalay Yooshh! Ganbatte!

 ** _Guest:_** nggak kok review guest-san nggak gaje. aku suka ada yang mau mengirimkan unek2nya saat baca karyaku :D seneng banget :D dan terimakasih udah diingetin typo ._. padahal udah berusaha teliti :3 hehe

 ** _G_** : ini udah lanjut chap nya! maaf terlalu lama #bungkukbungkukmintamaaf semoga suka lanjutannya

 ** _Lf:_** terimakasih :D ini udah lanjut

dan untuk yang login saya jawab via pm :D

 ** _cc. intanmalusen, LovelyLany, Chimi Wila chan, sapriantoo, Laras4TI, Mell Hinaga Kura, zielavienaz96, Nira Namikaze_**

.

.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya :)

 ** _Hope U enjoyed! :D_**

.

.

.

 _[15.6.2016]_

 _Edited for some typo(s)._


	4. Logica 3

.

Karin menegang melihat sepasang sepatu pantofel laki – laki bertengger manis di _genkan_ rumahnya. Pantofel _branded_ dan tampak mahal yang tentu saja kontras dengan keadaan rumah kecilnya yang amat sederhana.

Nyaris berlari, Karin bergegas menuju ke satu – satunya ruangan yang ia yakini tempat orang itu berada.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_ Karin berdesis marah. _Ruby_ -nya berkilat menakutkan.

 ** _Srak!_**

Karin menggeser kasar _fusuma_ ruangan itu demi mendapati bahwa firasatnya benar. Orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui sedang bersila disamping orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Ibuku!"

" _Okaeri,_ Karin," sapa _orang asing_ itu tenang. Membuat Karin semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil nama kecil oleh _orang asing_ ," desis Karin dingin.

"Ka-karin, a-anakku _…. Uhuk…."_ Panggil ibu Karin berusaha bangun dari _futon_.

 _Orang asing_ tersebut berniat membantunya bangkit. Namun Karin segera bergegas mendekati sang ibu dan menepis kasar tangan _orang asing_ tersebut. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang Karin membantu ibunya duduk.

" _Kaasan_! _Kaasan_ tidak apa – apa? Kenapa _Kaasan_ bangun? _Kaasan_ harus istirahat," ujar Karin cemas sembari menata beberapa bantal untuk ibunya bersandar. Berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan intens yang dilayangkan orang di samping kanannya.

"Karin, kita harus bicara,"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Tuan,"

"Karin—"

"Tidak kataku! Kau sudah kehilangan hakmu untuk bicara semenjak hari itu. Hari kau mengusir putrimu yang baru berumur 5 tahun dari gerbang rumahmu sendiri tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya sepatah kata pun!" teriak Karin dengan suara serak, "Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya anak kecil, Tuan! Di tengah hujan deras berlutut memohon kepadamu. Dia hanya ingin meminta belas kasihan sedikit saja dari ayahnya untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit! Tapi kau tidak bergeming se-inchi pun dari tempatmu!

Kau tidak punya hak bicara lagi! Bahkan harusnya kau kehilangan hak untuk menemui kami sejak detik kau meninggalkan Ibuku sendirian saat perutnya masih membuncit! Kau tidak punya hak, Tuan!"

Orang asing itu memejamkan mata mendengar hujatan Karin yang menusuk. Dia tahu semua sudah terlambat. Dia telah melakukan dosa tak termaafkan kepada putrinya. Darah dagingnya. Terlebih kepada wanita yang paling dia cintai. Dia menyesal. Sangat.

"Aku menyesal, Karin. Aku sangat menyesal _, hime_ ," ujarnya lirih menatap Izuki Hikari, Ibu Karin dengan pandangan sedih.

Hikari hanya bisa menitikkan air mata di pelukan Karin. Melarikan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak menatap _Ruby_ yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya. _Ruby_ yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia tak menyangkal. Namun luka itu juga terlalu menganga.

"Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku di masa lalu. Ikutlah denganku! Aku bisa memberikan apa saja yang kalian mau. Mobil, rumah? Apapun. Aku juga akan membiayai pengobatan Hikari dan kuliahmu Karin,"

Karin tertawa kering mendengar penuturan ayahnya yang hampir terdengar putus asa.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah, Tuan. Anda pikir gemerlap materi itu bisa membeli kami. Tidak, Tuan! Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh hartamu sepeser pun. Kami memang miskin tapi kami masih punya harga diri,"

"Kau salah paham, Karin. Maksudku bukan seper—"

Karin mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai tanda untuk meminta orang di depannya diam.

"Ibuku dan aku perlu istirahat. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, bisakah Anda pulang sekarang—"

Karin tersenyum formal meski terkesan dingin nan angkuh sembari mengerling pintu keluar.

"—Uzumaki- _sama_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typo(s),_ _ **SasuKarin**_ Slight _SasuSaku_

 ** _._**

 _Saya_ _menerima kritikan **sehat** :D_ ** _  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Logica 3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata—_**

"Ada yang menarik arah jam dua,"

Nada Naruto yang tidak biasa membuat kami mendongak menatapnya. Dia mengerling sarat konspirasi. Sebuah kerlingan yang selalu ia munculkan setiap dia memiliki ide – ide absurd.

 _Oh, not again!_

"Hoi pelayan, kami ingin memesan!" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," gumamku memperingatkan.

Naruto hanya melemparkan cengiran (sok _) inncent_ -nya sebelum kembali memandang pramusaji _caffé_ yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami, yang juga adalah _objek menarik_ yang tadi dibicarakannya.

"Pakaian pelayan itu sangat cocok untukmu, Izuki Kain- _san_ ~?" sindir Naruto lagi dengan nada main – main yang menyebalkan.

Aku melirik Karin khawatir Namun dia hanya menatap Naruto datar.

"Apa yang ingin kalian pesan?"

"Judes sekali. Kami ini pelanggan VIP. Jadi, layani kami dengan baik. Kau ini tidak professional sekali sih. Atau perlu kupanggilkan manajermu dulu?"

Karin terlihat menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum terlalu manis.

"Anda sudah memutuskan ingin memesan apa, _pelanggan yang terhormat_?"

Naruto terlihat puas. Namun kilatan jahil di matanya belum padam.

"Baiklah, aku pesan ramen jumbo super pedas- _ttebayo_!"

 ** _Twich!_**

Aku seperti bisa melihat perempatan siku – siku imajiner dipelipis Karin seketika setelah permintaan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal terucap.

"Maaf, tapi di _caffé_ ini tidak menyediakan ramen, Tuan,"

"Ah, dan jangan lupakan ekstra naruto di atasnya. Minumannya _orange juice_ cukup kukira," cengir Naruto seolah tak mendengar penjelasan Karin. "Dan aku tak mau tahu. Pesananku harus tersedia bagaimanapun caranya."

 ** _Twich! Twich!_**

Oh, empat siku – siku imajiner itu muncul lagi! Aura Karin semakin membara. O,o….

"Hee? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu? Kalian tidak ingin memesan sesuatu? Sakura? Sasuke? Hinata?" tanya Naruto polos. Membuat kami merasa antara ingin menepuk dahi kami sendiri atau menjtak kepala Naruto. Walaupun akhirnya yang kami lakukan hanyalah menyuarakan pesanan kami.

"Aku _cinnamon roll_ dan air mineral dingin saja Karin- _chan_ ,"

"Ehm, aku pesan _Latte_ Karin- _san_ ," ujar Sakura tersenyum minta maaf.

"Hn, _Americano_ 3 slot," ujar Sasuke datar. Meski pandangannya yang mengarah menatap Karin membuatku sedikit mengernyit heran— _hemm…_ tidak biasanya….

"Nah, kau sudah mendengar pesanan kami kan? Tunggu apa lagi kau?"

"Baiklah _. Pelanggan yang terhormat_ ," ujar Karin dengan kembali memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir. Tak lupa dengan senyum teramat manis. Teralalu manis. Sebelum—

 ** _Duak!_**

" _Auwww! Hey!_ Sakit _baka_! _Hey_ , kembali kau!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kakinya. Karin menoleh sesaat untuk tersenyum meremahkan sebelum kembali melenggang pergi.

"Kenapa Naruto- _kun_?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir. Ya, sedikit. Selebihnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto yang lucu.

"Cewek gila itu menendang kakiku. Sial! Tendangannya sakit sekali!"

"Lagian kau yang mencari masalah Naruto! _Baka_! Mana ada ramen di _coffe shop_!" ujar Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

" _Hehe,_ itu adalah masalah yang harus dipecahkan oleh Penyihir Merah itu," ujar Naruto, tersenyum lebar, "Ah, selain itu ada yang lebih penting! Kalian berdua jahat sekali tidak memberitahu kami berdua- _ttebayo_! Masa aku harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain kalau kalian dua minggu lagi akan menikah!"

" _Sssst!_ Jangan keras – keras, _baka_!" desis Sakura _gelagapan_ menoleh kanan dan kiri. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar perbincangan kami.

"Memangnya kenapa harus disembunyikan? Dan sepertinya terburu – buru sekali. Kita bahkan masih di tingkat dua bukan?"

Mau tak mau hal ini juga membuatku penasaran. Pasalnya pertunangan mereka yang diadakan beberapa minggu setelah kelulusan kami di _Touo Gakuen_ berlangsung sangat mewah dan meriah.

"AHHH! JANGAN – JANGAN S-SA-SAKURA _-CHAN_ SEDANG ME-MENGAN—" teriak Naruto histeris. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah perut Sakura dengan tidak sopan.

 ** _Pletak!_**

Aku meringis melihat lagi – lagi kepala Naruto harus menerima jitakan maut Sakura.

" _I-Ittai_! Hey,apa salah kepala tampanku, Sakura- _chan_?!"

" _Dobe,_ "

"Aku tidak hamil kalau itu yang mau kau bilang _, baka_!"

" _Tsk_ , salah sendiri membuat kami salah paham. Makanya bilang dari awal—"

"Jadi—" ujarku memotong gerundelan tak jelas Naruto. Oh, lupakan saja dia. "—tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa kalian mempercepat pernikahan kalian?"

Aku menyipit curiga ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Alasan apalagi? Tentu saja karena aku ingin segera mengikat gadis ini secepatnya untuk menjadi milikkku seutuhnya,"

Sebaris kalimat puitis tanpa diduga meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang Sasuke Uchiha membuat Sakura di sebelahnya merona hebat. Oh jangan lupakan _smirk_ angkuh itu. Membuat aku memutar mata bosan dan Naruto menampilkan gelagat mual ingin muntah.

"Ini pesanan, Anda,"

Sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi obrolan kami. Sedikit membuat kami terlonjak kaget.

Seketika atmosfer menjadi tak mengenakkan.

" _Err_ …terimakasih, Karin- _san_. Kami—"

Sakura tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena segera setelah meletakkan pesanan kami di meja—termasuk _ramen_ ukuran jumbo yang entah bagaimana mendapatkannya—Karin segera berlalu. Tak mengindahkan sindiran pedas Naruto. Atau diriku yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik konter karyawan.

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata end—_**

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Sakura—_**

" _Tadaima_ ,"

Ah, aku lupa tak akan ada yang menjawab salamku. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhana kesayanganku ini. Sebenarnya Mikoto- _basan_ sudah memaksaku untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha saja. _Toh_ , aku sudah resmi menjadi tunangan seorang Uchiha.

Hanya saja….

Hanya saja disana pun ada _dia._ Aku takut aku tak bisa bersikap biasa disana.

Selain itu aku sudah sangat banyak merepotkan keluarga Uchiha. Aku tahu mereka tulus dan aku senang mereka sudah menganggapku anak mereka sendiri. Namun tetap saja. Aku tak ingin berutang budi lebih banyak kepada mereka. Meski Fugaku _-jisan_ selalu berdalih bahwa utang mereka kepada keluarga Haruno lebih besar. Padahal aku sendiri pun tak mengerti utang apa itu.

 ** _Drrt…drrrt…_**

Oh, ponselku bergetar!

Aku tersenyum mendapati pesan _Line_ dari Sasuke menanyakan apakah aku sudah sampai dengan selamat di apartemenku. Segera kubalas karena tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Dua detik kemudian stiker wajah Sasuke yang berucap ' _oyasumi_ ' menyambangi layar ponselku. Membuatku terkekeh lebih keras.

Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa manusia es macam Sasuke bisa memiliki stiker _alay_ seperti itu. Hanya Tuhan, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang tahu.

 _Yeah_ , meski akhirnya stiker – stiker wajah Sasuke itu tetap dipakai juga. Dasar _Tsundere_!

 _Ah, ngomong – ngomong_ aku lapar dan lupa bahwa kulkas kecilku kosong melompong. _Shannaro!_ Bolehkah aku berharap Hinata datang berkunjung dan membawa makanan?

 ** _Ting Tong… ._**

Ah, itu pasti Hinata!

"Hinata! Kau tahu saja aku saat ini sedang kelaparan! Kau memang sahab—"

Aku tercekat. Tanganku masih terulur membuka pintu yang baru terbuka separuh.

Seseorang di depan pintu tersenyum teduh menatapku.

"Jasa pengantar makanan~" ujarnya jenaka memamerkan bungkusan yang ia bawa, "Sepertinya penyelamatmu ini datang tepat waktu seperti biasanya. Yeah, meskipun sebenarnya _Kaasan_ yang memaksaku kemari untuk mengantarkan sup iga spesial buatannya untuk menantunya tercinta."

Aku terpaku menatap senyumnya.

Tanpa bisa kucegah setetes air matakku bergulir turun.

 ** _—_** ** _Sakura end—_**

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Sasuke—_**

 ** _Ping!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku baru saja touch down di kamarku dengan selamat^^ Kau juga. Hati – hati saat pulang. Aku tahu kebiasaan mengemudimu -_- Jangan ngebut!"_**

Aku tersenyum melihat balasan pesan _Line_ dari calon isteriku. Kemudian segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

Ah, calon isteri.

Rasanya sedikit aneh tiap kali mengucapkan kata itu. _Yeah,_ ada semacam perasaan menggelitik aneh di dasar perut. Aneh. Namun bukannya tidak nyaman. _Kheh_ , bicaraku semakin melantur mirip perempuan. _Tsk_ , pasti gara – gara terlalu sering bergaul dengan si _baka-dobe._

Dan apa – apaan aku ini? Harusnya sekarang ini aku sedang mengendarai _Ferrari_ -ku menuju rumah.

Harusnya.

Karena saat ini aku malah berdiri bersandar di kap mobilku sambil mengamati _caffe_ di seberang jalan. _Caffe_ tempat si nenek sihir merah itu bekerja. Dari sini memang terkadang aku bisa melihat sosoknya ketika dia sedang melayani pengunjung yang duduk di serambi luar _caffe_.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sengaja mengamatinya tentu. Yang benar saja! Aku hanya kebetulan sedang membeli rokok di _vending machine_ yang kebetulan berada di seberang _caffe_ itu.

Meski dia, yang tak sedikit pun menatap mataku pada pertemuan terakhir kami di _caffe_ pekan lalu, menggangggu pikiranku. Tidak. Aku tidak penasaran. Aku hanya sedikit heran. Pasalnya, untuk orang macam dia yang selalu menatapku penuh puja tanpa berkedip lalu tiba – tiba berubah tak memandangku sedikit pun rasanya…. _Oke_ , aku hanya sedikit ingin tahu saja. Kenapa saat itu dia terkesan tidak menghiraukanku. Malah asyik bertengkar dengan si _Dobe_.

Oh, aku bukannya telalu percaya diri. Faktanya, minimal tiba – tiba menggandeng lenganku sok akrab adalah hal wajib yang selalu Nenek Sihir itu lakukan jika bertemu denganku.

 _Well,_ bukannya aku tidak bersyukur jika dia memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukannya.

"Ini. Kau pasti kedinginan berdiam diri disini sedari tadi, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Aku sedikit mengerjap ketika tiba – tiba seseorang menyodorkan minuman kaleng di depan wajahku. _Less sugar coffee_. _Kheh_ , dia tahu seleraku. Sambil mendengus kecil aku menerima minuman hangat itu.

"Jadi, berita itu benar. Kau akan segera menikah?" ujarnya sambil membuka kaleng minumannya sendiri. Tanpa sungkan menjajariku bersandar di kap mobilku.

Aku kembali mendengus meski tidak mencegahnya. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah menghadapi sikap seenaknya gadis ini.

"Hn,"

"Meskipun aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun?_ Ah, tentu kau tahu. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu," ujarnya terkekeh.

"Itu masalahmu karena kau begitu keras kepala. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Karin."

"Apakah kau terganggu, Sasuke? Jika aku terus menyukaimu bahkan setelah kau menikah dengan Sakura?"

"Aku tak peduli sebenarnya. Hanya saja, jika kau _menyentuh_ Sakura sedikit saja, kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Jadi, saranku berhentilah menyukaiku, Karin,"

"Baiklah,"

Aku tak menyangka jawaban persetujuan Karin akan secepat ini ia suarakan.

Perlahan dia berdiri di hadapanku. Menatapku dalam. Mau tak mau aku pun menatap balik ke arah _Ruby_ -nya yang berkilat. Dia tersenyum misterius. Aku tak bisa menangkap maksud dari senyum atau kilatan _Ruby_ itu.

"Aku akan berhenti menyukaimu saat waktunya tiba. Namun yang perlu kau tahu juga, Sasuke, kau selalu bisa berubah pikiran dan berlari ke arahku kapan pun kau mau,"

Lagi – lagi senyum dan kilat _Ruby_ itu.

Aku hanya terdiam dan membiarkan punggungnya perlahan menjauh.

Mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku begitu dalam, Karin?

.

 _If you love me_

 _Please do it secretly_

 _You can't give me this responsibility_

 _I already have another person in my heart_

 _There is no space for you to live_

 _Even in the corner of my heart_

 _There is no way you are able to take a stand_

 _My advice to you_

 _Please leave me_

 _No matter how hard it may be_

 _Please, don't love me like a fool_

 _._

 ** _[Sarang Han Da Myun (If You Love Me) by Lee Soo Young_**

 ** _Ost. Sad Love Story Koean Drama]_**

.

.

.

Aku memacu _Ferrari_ -ku dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Tak mengindahkan jarum speedometer yang menanjak gila – gilaan.

Sial! Mengapa raut wajah itu terus terbayang. Dia hanya seorang Karin, demi Tuhan!

Aku harus menenangkan diri. Aku butuh bertemu Sakura.

Sakura….

.

.

.

"Benarkah ini yang kau inginkan? Benar – benar tidak apa – apa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Sakura—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagianmu sendiri? Tidakkah kau ingin bahagia, _niisan_?"

"Aku bahagia. Tentu saja aku akan bahagia bila kalian berdua—"

"Tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak, _niisan…_. Aku tidak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

"Kau juga akan bahagia, Sakura. Percayalah. Sasuke sangat mencitaimu. Dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Lebih dari yang bisa kuberikan padamu,"

"Tapi kau yang ku inginkan. Kau yang kucintai, Itachi- _kun_ —"

 ** _Pyar!_**

"Ss-sasuke- _kun_ …"

Ah, bisa kulihat wajah kaget mereka melihat kedatanganku. Wajah Sakura bahkan tampak putih memucat.

 _Kheh_ , drama apa lagi ini?

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba meredakan emosiku yang sepertinya sudah sampai ke ubun - ubun. Dengan susah payah ku uraikan genggaman tanganku yang terlalu erat.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku sekarang."

.

* * *

 ** _bersambung..._**

* * *

.

 ** _A/N:_**

Ah, akhirnya terupload juga setelah sekian lama #nyengir :D

Maaf atas keterlambatan, bagi yang menunggu... #emangada? nggak yakin ada... hihi :D

Saya sedang sibuk dengan RL dan entah kenapa idenya pun ikut mentok hingga kecepatan menulis saya menurun drastis sekali.. ck,ck,ck...

Semoga maklum dan berharap kalian menikmati karya saya :D

Oh ya, ada yg tahu fic atau author SasuSaku yang karyanya keren abis? hehe, saya suka mengeksplore ke berbagai 'perahu' kalau lagi _suwung_ tapi belum nemu yang dari perahu SasuSaku. Siapa tahu ada yang tahu fic keren SasuSaku yang keren macam SasufemNaru-nya Fuyutsuki-san. hihi. Ada rekomendasi? :D #dirantaiKarin

Uhuk, tenang Karin- _chan_ aku tetap padamu _hehe_ :D

.

Terimakasih kepada yang sudi mem-follow, mem-fav, membaca, mendukung...

dan me-review:

 **Chimi Wila chan** : haha, terimakasih atas dukungannya. dikit SKSD juga ndak apa apa kok. saya juga sering SKSD soalnya hwahaha #plak. btw, selamat tebakan Anda nyaris benar. hehe :D #nyengir mungkin cerita saya yang mudah ditebak kali ya.. hahaha... tapi berharap chimi-san tetap sudi membaca :D

 **LovelyLany:** terimakasih sudah suka :D enaknya hamil anak siapa donk? :D

 **Laras4TI:** wah kalau ttg itu ditunggu chap2 selanjutnya. blm terjawab di chap ini. mungkin udah bisa ketebak. hehe, tapi semoga ttp suka

 **zielavienaz96:** yup. ini kilat kan? nggak sampe setahun kok :D #PLAK **  
**

 **intanmalusen:** Oppa Fugaku ndak meninggal kok. belum #nyengir dan ttg alasan SasuKarin bisa bersatu chap depan mungkin akan terkuak dan leih jelas hehe, semoga masih setia menanti :D

 **Mell Hinaga Kuran:** Kalau sekrg udah bisa nebak belum? hehe :D poin penting kenapa Sasu bisa bersatu sama neng Karin di chap depan sih,tapi mungkin di chap ini udah bisa ketebak. hehe

 **Leni265** : maaf lama :( semoga ndak ilfeel yaa hehe #nyengirinnocent #digeplak

 **memoriyana:** kyyyaaa ada memoriyana-san . terimaksih sudah mereview dan menyemangati daku #terhura semoga menikmati chap ini :D

 **LF** : Aih, seneng deh kalo ada yang suka dan gak pusing bacanya. hehe, semoga chap ini juga bisa dinikmati dan gak bosen bacanya :D

 **Kuroi323** : Hai Kuroi-san, akun baru yaa hehe salam kenal :D ini udah up kilat, ndak sampe setahu hehe #plak #ditendang . hehe. gimana? chap ini sudah sedikit menjawab pertanyaa. atau malah semakin bnyak pertanyaan. haha. tenang, chap depan kemungkinan terjawab semua pertanyaan pertanyaannya. chap ini masih pemanasan. moga suka :D

 **fudafujo1:** hihi, saya lagi pingin buat yang agak crack gitu deh, karena SasuSaku dan yang jahat Karin sudah sangat mainstream hehe :D tapi disini Saku nggak jahat kok, dia baik, baik yang manusiawi tentu saja :D

.

Last, boleh kritik dan sarannya... :D

.

* * *

.

 ** _++Extra_**

" _Hiks…. Hiks…._ "

Dua orang anak laki – laki dengan umur berbeda sedang duduk meringkuk di bawah seluncuran di sebuah taman. Tak mengindahkan Sang Jingga yang perlahan menuruni horison memanggil malam.

Anak laki – laki, yang kira – kira berumur 4 tahunan, itu terus menunduk sambil berusaha menghentikan sesenggukannya. Walaupun gagal total hasilnya.

Sedang yang lebih tua berusaha menenangkan dengan mebelai lembut rambut anak kecil di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan menangis lagi, _nee_? Ada _niisan_ disini,"

"Kenapa? _Hiks..._ Kenapa Tousan selalu memarahi Sasuke? Apakah Tousan membenci Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak,"

"Tapi selalu Sasuke yang dimarahi. _Niisan_ tidak. Apa Tousan hanya menyayangi Itachi- _niisan_?"

" _Hey_ , dengakan _niisan_. Meski semua membenci Sasuke, percayalah masih akan ada _niisan_ yang selalu menyayangimu dan menjamin kebahagiaanmu. Kau percaya pada _niisan_ kan?"

" _Uhm!_ Tentu saja,"

Sasuke kecil mengangguk pasti. Senyumnnya perlahan terbit.

" _Nah_ , kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi. Laki – laki tidak boleh menangis. Atau selanjutnya aku akan memanggilmu Sasu- _chan_ ,"

Mata Sasuke membola.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dipanggil Sasu- _chan!_ Aku laki - laki!"

Itachi tergelak medengar suara cempreng Sasuke cilik yang dipaksakan terdengar galak. Sasuke cilik pun bergegas mengusap bekas air matanya. _Oh_ , jangan lupakan ingusnya yang _meler_ kemana – mana

" _Nah_ , mau ikut Kakak beli es krim?"

"Aku mau! Sasuke mau es krim!"

Itachi lagi – lagi tersenyum melihat cengiran ceria adik tersayangnya.

Ya. Itachi berjanji akan selalu menjaga senyum kebahagiaan itu. Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang akan Itachi korbankan nanti.

.

.

.

Catatan Kaki:

 **genkan** : koridor tempat penghuni rumah atau tamu masuk dan melepas sandal mereka.

 **fusuma** : pintu geser yang dibungkus dengan kertas atau kain tebal tembus pandang di atas bingkai petak-petak kayu yang digunakan untuk memisah-misahkan ruangan (sebagai penyekat atau pembatas antar ruangan dalam rumah)

.

[15.6.2016]

Edited for some typo(s) walau tak yakin typo - typo itu hilang sepenuhnya^^

.


	5. Logica 4

.

 ** _Drap drap drap!_**

Dengan terengah – engah Karin berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan tepat saat pintunya terbuka dan lampu di atasnya padam. Sesaat kemudian beberapa orang berseragam hijau khas operasi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Karin segera berlari menghampiri salah satunya.

"Araide- _sensei_ , ba-bagaimana keadaan ibu saya?"

Araide- _sensei_ memberikan senyum teduhnya yang sarat kesenduan sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Saat ini kami memang berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Namun ini hanya untuk sementara. Segera keadaan Ibumu akan memburuk lagi jika operasi _itu_ tidak segera dilakukan. Seperti yang telah kita bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu, Karin- _chan_ ," ujar dokter yang selalu tersenyum baik hati itu.

Karin termangu dengan tatapan kosong. Teringat perbincangannya dengan dr. Araide beberapa hari kemarin.

…..

…

.

 _"_ _Fungsi paru – parunya memang menurun. Namun hal itu masih bisa kita upayakan dengan obat – obatan dan_ treatment _tanpa operasi. Permasalahannya ada pada ginjalnya, Karin-_ chan _. Ginjal satu – satunya yang tersisa sudah tidak bisa berfungsi juga,"_

 _"_ _Maksud_ Sensei, _jangan – jangan—Tapi bukankah ginjal Ibuku yang rusak parah sudah diambil beberapa tahun lalu,_ Sensei _?"_

 _"_ _Sayang sekali. Namun ginjal yang satunya lagi juga mengalami penurunan fungsi secara drastis beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan hanya cuci darah setiap hari tidak akan lagi banyak membantu Hikari-_ san _. Kita harus melakukan operasi pencangkokan ginjal segera untuk menggantikan ginjal Hikari-san yang sudah rusak."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ambil saja ginjalku, Sensei! Aku…aku bersedia memberikan satu ginjalku untuk Ibuku. Apapun selama Ibuku bisa sembuh,"_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti, Karin_ -chan _. Kau bisa mendonorkan ginjalmu selama ginjal kalian cocok. Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Yang terpenting prosedur menuju operasi harus segera dilakukan secepat mungkin. Jika tidak…jika tidak—"_

 _._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

"— _chan_! Karin _-chan_!"

"Ah! Ma-maaf _, Sensei._ Saya malah melamun,"

Araide memberi senyum pengertian. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di depan ruang gawat darurat tempat Ibu Karin dirawat.

Karin memang cukup dekat dengan dokter muda berbakat satu ini. Dokter yang sudah lama menangani Ibunya, bahkan kadang membantu membiayai pengobatan Ibu Karin. Dengan _akad_ pinjaman tentu saja. Walau Dokter Araide penyandang satu – satunya orang yang boleh memanggilnya dengan suffix _'chan'_ tetapi tetap harga diri Karin tidak membiarkannya menerima uang dari orang lain secara cuma – cuma dari orang lain..

Karin lama terdiam.

"Aku mempunyai sedikit tabungan, Karin- _chan_. Kau bisa memakainya dulu untuk—"

"Ti-tidak, _Sensei!_ Aku tidak mau merepotkan Araide- _sensei_ lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Tenang saja, _Sensei_. Aku sudah mendapatkan _part time_ satu lagi."

Karin tersenyum cerah mengundang tangan Araide untuk mengusak rambutnya lembut.

" _Sensei_! Kau merusak rambutku!" cemberut Karin.

Mereka berdua pun terkekeh bersama sebelum seseorang menginterupsi.

"Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu, Nona Karin…."

Karin dan Araide menoleh dan melihat seorang pria bermasker berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Pria bermasker yang tampak mencurigakan, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typo(s),_ _ **SasuKarin**_ Slight _SasuSaku_

 ** _._**

 _Saya menerima kritikan_ _ **sehat**_ _:D_

 _I've warned you, this is a SasuKarin fanfic. You can leave if you don't like it_ _J_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Logica 4_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _Sakura—_**

"Tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak, _Niisan_ …." Bisa ku rasakan suaraku yang bergetar saat mataku mencari manik hitam miliknya. Namun dia bahkan tak mau menatapku. "Aku tak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaanku sendiri…."

"Kau juga akan bahagia, Sakura. Percayalah! Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan membahagaiakanmu. Lebih dari yang bisa kuberikan padamu,"

"Tapi kau yang kuinginkan!" sergahku cepat. _Dan ku kira kau tahu hatiku, Itachi-kun. Tapi tidak….Kau tidak mengerti…._ "Kau yang kucintai, Itachi- _kun_ —"

 ** _Pyar!_**

Aku dan Itachi- _niisan_ tersentak mendengar bunyi nyaring seperti keramik yang pecah. Kami menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seseorang yang paling tidak kami inginkan mendengar pembicaraan kami berdiri tepat dihadapan kami.

Baru kali ini aku menyesali kebiasaan Sasuke yang sering masuk apartemenku seenaknya.

"Sa-sasuke!" pekikku tercekat.

Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah dingin dan tangan yang terkepal erat. Sorot matanya tampak sangat terluka. Vas bunga hadiah dari Mikoto- _basan_ dari China untukku terserak dibawah kakinya.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku sekarang," geramnya dengan nada rendah yang tak bisa dibantah.

Kulihat Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum berujar dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu dulu lalu kita bicarakan sambil duduk, Sasuke,"

.

* * *

.

" _Kheh_ , lucu sekali. Benar – benar lucu! Jadi selama ini aku yang bermain peran ini sendirian? Peran tunangan yang berbahagia? Selamat! Kalian berhasil membodohiku,"

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_! Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku—aku…." Ujarku mencoba menjelaskan Namun Sasuke segera menepis kasar tanganku yang ingin menyentuh lengannya.

Sakit. Sasuke tidak pernah menolakku sebelumnya. Apalagi ucapannya setelah itu.

" _Tch_ , jangan menyentuhku, Jalang!"

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Itachi, yang tersulut emosinya karena umpatan Sasuke, secepat kilat maju mencengkeram baju Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari awal memang sudah susah payah menahan emosinya pun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia balik mencengkeram kemeja Itachi.

Doronganku pada dada mereka untuk saling menjauh pun tak banyak memberikan efek.

"Lalu apa? Sebutan apa yang harus kuberikan kepada perempuan gampangan yang jatuh ke pelukan banyak lelaki? _Kheh_ , jangan – jangan tidak hanya kita berdua korban wanita ini—"

 ** _Plak!_**

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan hati patah penuh amarah. Tak percaya dia akan memandangku serendah itu. Tanganku bergetar setelah mendaratkan tamparan di pipinya.

"Aku…. Aku tidak serendah itu, Sasuke…." Lirihku, "Kau pikir aku bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Aku mencintai Itachi. Ya, Itachilah yang kucintai. Tapi karena dirimulah Itachi tidak bisa menerimaku. Karena keegoisan dirimulah Itachi memohon padaku untuk bersamamu. Kau tak tahu kan rasanya ditekan oleh utang budi hampir sepanjang hidupmu? Aku juga tak mau keadaan ini, Sasuke!"

Aku tak sengaja mengakhiri kalimatku dengan tekanan berlebihan. Aku berteriak menatap Sasuke nyalang yang detik berikutnya langsung ku sesali.

Sasuke tampak terpukul dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Itachi menatap Sasuke khawatir. Dia mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh bahu Sasuke tapi segera ditepis kasar. Sasuke kemudian tertawa. Tawa yang kedengaran pilu di telingaku. Membuat kami semakin khawatir.

" _Kheh,_ ternyata memang aku yang bodoh sendiri disini!" sahutnya kemudia bergegas pergi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi segera menyusulnya. Meningggalkanku sendiri terpuruk disini.

Namun aku tak mengeluh. Sasuke yang sedang labil dan emosional memang tak bisa dibiarkan menyetir sendiri. Hanya saja aku—

 ** _—_** ** _Sakura end—_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _Hinata—_**

" _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Naruto- _kun baka_! Kenapa kau memilih bunga bakung putih? Itu pertanda kematian! Kita kan disini mau menjenguk bukan melayat! Jangan bawa bunga pertanda jelek donk, Naruto- _kun_!"

"Mana aku tahu, _aho_! Kau kan tadi yang menyuruhku untuk memilih bunga selagi kau ke toilet. Dan bunga ini cantik, hehe,"

" _Mou_ , Naruto _-kun_! Jangan bercanda—"

" _Ssst!_ "

Tiba – tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menyeretku untuk ikut bersembunyi di balik tikungan koridor rumah sakit. Reflek, aku menirunya menyembulkan sedikit kepalaku untuk mengintip seseuatu di belokan koridor ini. _Ugh!_ Bahkan tanpa tahu apa yang aku intip dan mengapa harus bersembunyi seperti ini. Sepertinya tingkah absurd Naruto- _kun_ menular padaku sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Uh_? Kakashi? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Oh, bukankah itu Karin- _chan_?" sahutku berbisik ikut penasaran.

Beberapa meter dari tempat persembunyian kami, terlihat Karin sedang berbicara serius dengan Kakashi _-jisan_. Setahuku, Kakashi _-jisan_ adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan klan Uzumaki. Orangnya cukup _nyentrik_ dengan masker aneh yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya. Meski dia sering terlambat, berwajah malas, dan punya hobi membaca novel rated M++, dia sangat bisa diandalkan disaat genting.

 _"…_ _dia masih memata – matai kami, kalau begitu? Dan kenapa dia tidak menemui kami langsung? Terlalu pengecut eh?"_

" _Heiji-_ sama _kebetulan sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa menemui Anda langsung, Nona Karin. Oleh karena itu dia mengirim saya. Saya adalah tangan kanan Heiji-_ sama _jadi kumohon jangan tersinggung. Meski saya bertampang malas seperti ini, tidak sembarang urusan Heiji_ -sama _yang diwakilkan oleh saya lho. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tetapi jika saya yang turun tangan sebagai wakil berarti urusan Heiji-_ sama _ini sangatlah penting. Hampir seperti beliau datang sendiri—"_

Sayup – sayup kami bisa mendengar pembicaraan Karin dan Kakashi- _jisan._

" _Waah_ , benarkah Kakashi _-jisan_ sehebat itu?" bisikku tak percaya. Naruto mendecih pelan.

"Aku sih tak percaya. Paling juga bualan dia lagi seperti biasanya. _Eh,_ tapi mengingat dia jadi Jubir Heiji- _jisan_ saat _J_ _isan_ jadi Perdana Menteri _ehm…_. mungkin juga sih,"

 _"—_ _Jadi ku mohon dengarkan saya dulu, Nona Karin_!"

Karin masih tak bergeming dan hanya menatap Kakashi- _jisan_ datar.

 _"_ _Tidakkah Anda ingin memberi Heiji-_ sama _kesempatan kedua? Heiji-_ sama _tulus kali ini. Tidak. Bahkan belum pernah saya melihat Heiji_ -sama _setulus dan seserius ini sebelumnya. Dia benar – benar menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Tidak bisakah Anda menerima niat tulus Heiji-_ sama, _Nona Karin?"_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"—_ _paling tidak_ _demi Ibu Anda, Nona Karin. Demi Ibu Anda yang paling Anda sayangi,"_

Karin tertawa sarkastik.

 _"_ _Apakah dia yang menyuruhmu berkata begit_ _?_ _Dengan membawa – bawa nama Ibuku? Jadi_ _,_ _sekarang dia sudah mulai memperhatikan Ibuku, eh? Akhirnya? Apakah aku harus bahagia?"_ sindir pedas Karin.

Kakashi- _jiisan_ tampak kehilangan kata – kata. Dia hanya membalas menatap Karin sendu.

Aku segera menyeret Naruto menjauh. Menghentikan aksi intip mengintip kami.

Entahlah. Aku seperti merasa telah mengetahui sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kami ketahui. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, seribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak kami.

" _Hemm_ , Heiji- _jisan_ kenal dengan Nenek Sihir itu?" gumam Naruto sangsi dan bertanya – tanya.

"Jadi, kau tak tahu bahwa Karin kenal dengan Heiji- _sama_? Bahkan sepertinya mereka sangat dekat dan ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Kau tidak tahu?"

" _Ermm…_ " Kulihat mata Naruto menyipit dan dahinya berkerut. Khas saat dia sedang berfikir "Entahlah. Tapi aku ragu orang seperti Heiji- _jisan_ bisa kenal orang macam Nenek Sihir itu,"

Aku mendengus mendengar nada meremehkan yang tersirat di kalimat Naruto- _kun_.

"Kebiasaanmu muncul lagi. Selalu memandang rendah orang lain. Mentang – mentang pamanmu itu mantan perdana menteri," dengusku.

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini kamu salah. _Well,_ setidaknya setengahnya salah," ringis Naruto saat melihatku melotot, "Hanya saja, kau mungkin juga menyadarinya. Sebagai perdana menteri dulu pun dia dikenal sabagai sosok yang tegas tanpa ampun, _strict_ , dan ambisius. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan skenario macam apa sehingga orang super elit seperti pamanku itu mengenal orang macam Karin. _Hemm_ ,"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau coba tanyakan kepada Heiji- _sama_ tentang ini?"

Naruto menggeleng.

" _Jisan,_ sedang ada urusan penting di Kyoto. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kakashi. Entah urusan apa. Sudah seminggu ini kami tak melihat Heiji- _jisan,_ "

"Kira – kira apa hubungan diantara mereka? _Arrgghh!_ Kenapa aku tiba – tiba _kepo_ begini! Ini semua salahmu, Naruto- _kun_! Virus S _uka-mencampuri-urusan-orang-_ mu menular padaku!" ujarku kesal. Menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto yang terperangah heran.

" _Hueee?_ Kenapa ini salahku- _ttebayo?_ _Hey,_ tunggu Hinata _-chan_! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Sasuke—_**

Matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mataku begitu dalam. Membuat relungku menggigil hebat. Aku tenggelam dalam gairah tak berdasar. Ekspresi sayunya dengan peluh yang yang bergulir menuruni wajahnya membuat napasku semakin menderu.

Cantik…. Sangat cantik….

Wanita yang saat ini terbaring tak berdaya di bawah kuasaku ini terlihat sangat cantik. Dan aku menginginkannya. Sekarang saat ini juga. Di bawah kendaliku sepenuhnya.

Aku memejamkan mata. Menghayati jemarinya membelai wajahku. Mengendusi aroma memabukkan dari perpotongan lehernya yang yang menggiurkan. Menguarkan aroma lembut yang menenangkan sekaligus meliarkan hasrat. Hasrat untuk melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh terhadapanya

"Ahh!"

Pekikan merdu terdengar saat aku menggigit leher putih sialan itu! Desahan – desahan meluncur dari bibir merahnya yang tampak membengkak. Seperti dorongan untukku agar mengecapnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Dia melenguh saat aku mengecup keras tulang selangkanya. Aku pandangi intens wajahnya saat aku menggoda titik sensitifnya yang lain. Terpejam dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Begitu sensual hingga membuatku nyaris gila. Namun disaat yang sama juga semakin penasaran. Ekspresi apa lagi yang akan dia tunjukan jika aku semakin jauh mengeksplorasi lekuk tubuhnya yang terdalam.

Tanganku terus turun hingga menyentuh inti miliknya. Dan tiba – tiba saja dia terpekik keras. Menampakan _Ruby-_ nya yang menawan. Menatapku lurus dengan buncahan emosi yang tak bisa ku pahami.

Ingatanku menerawang. Menyusuri keping kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Awal mula aku bisa berakhir di tempat tidur dengannya. Saling memeluk, meraba, dan menyentuh bagian terintim satu sama lain.

…..

…

.

Ah, ya yaa. Seingatku saat itu aku sedang menenangkan pikiran. Beberapa sloki vodka adalah andalanku agar setidaknya menghilangkan nama Sakura dari pikiranku. Walau hanya sesaat.

Naruto disebelahku berulangkali menggerutu memaksa untuk pulang. Mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terlalu mabuk.

Bodoh! Harusnya dia tahu beberapa botol vodka tidak akan menumbangkanku.

Kheh, lihat! Aku masih sanggup untuk mengelabuhinya dan melarikan diri dari apa yang dia sebut sebagai _pengawasan-intensif-bagi-orang-patah-hati._

"Sasuuukee~.Wooiii, Sasukeee! Dimana kau _, Teme_? Woiii, Sasuke _-teme_ sialan!"

Dia masih saja berteriak – teriak mencariku. Padahal aku hanya sedikit menyembunyikan diri di balik tikungan gang yang kebetulan agak remang karena lampu jalan terdekat mati. Ku dengar teriakannya semakin melirih menandakan dia semakin menjauh.

Rasakan! Biar saja dia akan mencariku sepanjang malam. Seenaknya saja dia memperlakukanku bak tersangka yang harus diawasi.

Setelah itu aku menuju mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir (lagi). Menikmatinya di meja yang disediakan di depan minimarket tersebut. Menyesapnya nikmat sambil mengamati jalanan kota yang lengang di malam hari.

"Tidak sopan minum sendirian saat ada wanita cantik duduk di sebelahmu,"

Aku menyipit memandang seseorang yang tiba – tiba duduk di sebelahku. Dengan santai dia megambil salah satu kaleng birku dan membukanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos saat aku memicing tajam menatapnya. "Kau akan berniat menawariku kan? Aku juga sedang suntuk. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menemnimu minum. Cukup adil bukan?"

Aku mendengus. Yeah, harusnya aku tahu dia memang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan di antara kami. Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya menikmati kaleng demi kaleng bir kami khidmat.

Sepertinya dia kuat minum juga. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan belum ada tanda – tanda dia kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya pipinya yang bersemu merah menandakan bahwa dia lumayan banyak minum.

"Kau lumayan kuat minum juga ternyata,"

"Kau meremehkanku?" ujarnya datar sebelum menandaskan kaleng bir digenggamannya.

"Apakah ucapanmu waktu itu serius? Apakah aku boleh memintanya sekarang?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin, aku menatap kedalaman matanya untuk waktu yang lama. _Red Ruby_ yang berpendar bercahaya itu menghipnotisku. Aku tak tahu dia ternyata memiiki mata seindah ini. Dan _Red Ruby_ itulah yag terakhir kulihat sebelum semuanya gelap. Aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

" _Eunghhh_ ,"

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap sebuah suara.

Susah payah aku bangkit untuk duduk meski kepalaku berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ini. Minumlah," kata suara itu lagi diiringi dengan segelas air putih yang tersodor di depanku. Tanpa benar – benar berfikir segera kusambar gelas itu. Tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Tidak lama. Hanya satu jam. Aku tak sanggup membawamu pulang ke mansion Uchiha jadi aku membawamu ke motel terdekat. Tak kusangka ternyata Sang _Prodigy_ Uchiha yang terhormat bisa sebegini berantakan juga. _Kheh_ , apa yang terjadi?"

" _Tsk,_ apa pedulimu? Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Hoo, jadi seperti ini perlakuanmu kepada orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolongmu? Kau bisa bayangkan jika tadi aku meninggalkanmu terkapar di depan minimarket? Mungkin media massa akan punya _Headline_ menarik besok. 'Bungsu Uchiha ditemukan—'"

"LALU KENAPA TAK KAU TINGGALKAN SAJA AKU DISANA?!" Oh, kepalaku bertambah berdenyut mendengar ocehan omong kosongnya. "Tinggalkan saja aku disana! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Semuanya! Semuanya memang selalu meninggalkanku! Tidak ada yang menginginkanku?! Ayah, para tetua Uchiha sialan itu! Dan bahkan Sakura! Mungkin memang benar harusnya aku mati saja!"

 ** _Plak! Greb!_**

Aku masih terpaku tanpa benar – benar menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya dia menamparku. _Auww_ , tamparannya lumayan menyakitkan. Tapi kehangatan apa ini?

Ah, dia memelukku. Sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat. Orang yang aneh. Setelah menampar dia malah memelukku.

"Kalau kau mati lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Tak akan pernah,"

"Bohong! Kau…. Kau pasti juga kan meninggalkanku. Seperti _nya._ Aku bisa memberikan apapun. Apapun yang mereka minta untuk kuberikan kepada Itachi. Apapun selain dia. Aku… aku sangat mencintainya…Tapi mereka menusukku dari belakang. Sakit. Kenapa rasanya sakit, Karin?"

" _Ssstt!_ Tak apa Sasuke. Rasa sakit adalah simbol bahwa kau masih manusia yang bisa merasa. Kau bisa datang kepadaku jika itu sudah tak tertahankan. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu. Kau akan selalu bisa berlari kepadaku kapan pun kau mau,"

Siapa? Siapakah gerangan wanita yang ada di depanku ini? Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Tangannya yang sehalus sutera membelai wajahku lembut. Nafasnya harum menerpa wajahku seperti ajakan untukku menutup mata.

Sedetik kemudaian kurasakan lumatan lembut pada bibirku menghantarkan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhku. Sejenak aku membatu. Namun lumatan itu terus menggodaku. Godaan yang begitu memabukkan untuk membalasnya dengan lebih sensual. Lebih intens.

Pikiranku kosong. Kulitnya yang putih dan lembut seperti candu untuk terus menyentuhnya. Menjamahnya hingga tak tersisa. Tubuhnya yang kini polos tampak berkilau karna peluh malah semakin membakarku.

Mengecup. Melumat. Menggigit. Meremas. Ah, aku tak mengerti lagi apa yang kulakukan.

"AAARGGGHHH!"

Dia berteriak dan memelukku erat saat aku menghentak memasukinya. Dia terisak. Kukecup kedua kelopak matanya sebagai permohonan maaf.

Maaf karena aku tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Remasan di bawah sana membuatku gila. Aku terus menghentak memasuki intinya yang hangat. Dan dia terus berteriak. Teriakan yang perlahan berubah menjadi desahan menggemakan gairah yang terus terdorong ke tepian.

Berharap melodi kenikmatan ini tak akan berakhir. Meski kami tahu dosa termanis ini hanya bertahan satu putaran rembulan.

.

.

.

 _Aku sanggup memberikanmu segalanya_

 _Cintaku, tangisku, tubuhku bahkan kehormatanku_

 _Segalanya_

 _Asalkan senyum itu selalu terbias dimatamu_

 _Walau kau mendendangkan nama orang lain saat kita menyatu_

 _Meski kau memuja orang lain saat kau membuatku jadi milikmu_

 _Aku tak peduli_

 _Karena aku mencintaimu dengan tak berlogika_

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_

dan Taaaraaa :D chapter4 hadir #plak #lamabeneroiupdatenya! hehe #nyengir

lalu apa pembelaanmu?

hehe, tidak ada :D #plak saya hanya sedang tergila - gila dengan fandom tetangga. jadi failed deh moodnya.

ternyata fic Ichiruki keren keren hahaha jadi pingin pindah perahu #plak #dirasenganNaruto

haha, dan tiba - tiba mengerti perasaan para fans NaruSaku hihi soalnya kayaknya Ichigo tidak akan berakhir dengan rukia meski chemistrynya dapet bgt, yeah... biasalah cerita shonen jarang bgt tokoh hero-nya berakhir dengan sang heroine, haha

.

duhh ngomong apaan sih saya, maklum insomnia meraja lela jadi nocturnal mode on deh xp

.

dan seperti inilah chapter 4 semoga tidak mengecewakan. Sebenarnya saya yg merasa kurang puas. Mungkin karena susah bagi saya kala gaya ceritanya menggunakan sudut pandang org pertama. ganti aja semua pake pov org ketiga apa ya chap depan? haha... pov2 yang ganti2 itu juga mengganggu banget kayaknya. hiihi, iya kan?

dan...

Adakah yang sudah menebak alurnya akan seperti ini? sepertinya sudah, krn gampang ditebak. hahaha #plak

pasti juga sudah pada tahu bagaimana sasu bisa berakhir menikah dengan karin. dan rahasia orang tua Karin. hihihi. Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik :D

.

oh ya, ada yang penggemar itasaku? hehe, jangan bully saya . tapi maaf ada alasan kenapa saya tidak menuliskan slight itasaku. nanti kalian juga akan tahu kenapa.

.

Ah, sudahlah... semoga menghibur dan bijaklah dalam membaca. ambil hikmahnya saja. jangan coba - coba menirukan hal - hal yang tidak pantas ditiru disini. okok ? ;)

.

.

.

terImakasih kepada temen2 yang sudah memberikan dukungan di chap sebelumnya. Entah dalam bentuk reviews, follow, fav, dan doa :D

hontouni arigatou gozaimasu :D

dan untuk

 **LF** : hihi, ini sudah update LF-san . nggak lama kan? ahh, enggak lah #plak hhihi syukurlah kalau bisa bikin penasaran. Ini loncatan pertama bagaimana Sasu bisa berpindah haluan. hehe udah ketebak ya? hihi, sama kayak gambaran LF-san kah?

 **Guest** : :( oh benarkah? jadi beneran alurnya bikin feelnya failed ya... hemm, yosh! akan saya perbaiki. tp udah terlanjur. huwaaa gimana donk?

 **karin:** ini sudah lanjut. hope u love it :D

.

.

.

[9.8.2016]

hikarishe

.


	6. Logica 5

.

 ** _Brak!_**

"Lihat hasil dari perbuatan kalian!" Fugaku melempar beberapa surat kabar di meja di hadapan Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi menghela napas panjang dan meraih salah satunya yang menampilkan nama dan wajah mereka di _headline_.

 ** _Perang Saudara Abad Ini, Benarkah Ini Hanya Karena Cinta?!_**

 ** _Drama Klan Uchiha yang Kini Tak Lagi Solid!_**

 ** _Kerajaan Bisnis Klan Uchiha Terguncang Karena Perang Saudara?!_**

 ** _Skandal Cinta Segitiga Perparah Perpecahan dalam Klan Uchiha_**

Kening Itachi berkerut membaca beberapa judul berita yang memuat tentang mereka. Apakah sekarang surat kabar menjadi semacam novel roman? Mengapa-sedikit-perselisihannya dengan Sasuke berubah menjadi panggung drama bertabur bumbu tidak penting seperti ini?

Pemberitaan yang paling santer mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke sebenarnya memang sudah lama berseteru untuk mendapatkan singgasana Uchiha _Enterprise_. Klan Uchiha bahkan dikabarkan telah terbagi menjadi dua kubu dalam perebutan kursi kepemimpinan. _Itachi's sides or Sasuke's sides_. Dan rumor perebutan sang Cinderella semakin memperkeruh ketegangan itu semua.

 _...Itachi Uchiha menggaet Sakura Haruno, tunangan Sasuke Uchiha, ke kubunya demi mengguncang psikis sang adik. Langkah ekstrim ini dibuat dengan harapan agar para dewan pemilik saham Uchiha pendukung Sasuke akan berubah haluan..._

 _What?_

Drama picisan apa lagi ini?

Itachi mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak sakit membaca salah satu kalimat di salah satu artikel.

"Saham Uchiha mulai terguncang. Belum mengkhawatirkan. Tapi jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu para pemegang saham dan investor akan menarik dirinya dari Uchiha _Enterprise_. Apa solusi kalian?" Fugaku bersedekap memandang tajam kedua putranya. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kalian bertiga?"

"..."

"..."

Fugaku menghela nafas saat tidak ada jawaban dari kedua putranya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya. Kalian sudah dewasa. Tapi ingatlah, tidak ada dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha-dan tidak akan pernah ada-perpecahan hanya karena seorang wanita. Persaudaraan adalah segalanya bagi Uchiha. Ingat itu baik – baik." Peringat Fugaku sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke dalam keheningan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi menghela napas lelah. Dia melirik Sasuke yang masih memandang satu titik random di luar jendela kaca yang menampilkan suasana Tokyo di ketinggian puluhan meter.

"Kau sudah lebih tenang, Sas? Bisa kita bicara? Tentang Sakura."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sakura tidak berniat menyakitimu. Sungguh! Hanya saja-Sasuke, kau masih disini?" tegur Itachi ketika disadarinya bahwa ternyata Sasuke tak mendengarkan kalimatnya dari tadi. Jangan katakan bahwa Sasuke juga tidak mendengarkan ceramah ayah mereka barusan!

"Ah, apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Itachi?"

Sasuke mengerjap tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya benar dia dari tadi tidak mendengarkan ceramah sang ayah yang sedikit menggebu – gebu.

Itachi memandang adiknya lamat – lamat. Ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat. Adiknya tidak biasanya tampak sedikit linglung seperti ini. Tidak. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini. Apakah peristiwa beberapa hari lalu sangat mengguncang Sasuke sampai seperti ini?

 _"_ _Everything okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I think..."_ gumam Sasuke. " _I Just-need me time to clear my head_. _Here with you make me crazier_."

Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. Hanya melambaikan tangnnya acuh tanpa menoleh. Mengabaikan Itachi yang memanggil – mangilnya frustasi.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typo(s),_ _ **SasuKarin**_ Slight _SasuSaku_

 ** _._**

 _Saya menerima kritikan_ _ **sehat**_ _:D_

 _I've warned you, this is a **SasuKarin** fanfic. You can leave if you don't like it __J_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Logica 5_**

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak hari _itu_ dia memiliki kebiasaan baru. Memakirkan mobilnya di samping _vending machine_. Dengan teman sekaleng _coffe_ -atau _beer_ saat kepalanya membutuhkan alkohol- dia duduk di kap mobil dan memandang ke caffe di depannya.

Namun penantiannya selama ini belum membuahkan hasil. Orang yang diharapkannya muncul yang biasanya bekerja di caffe tersebut tidak menampakkan batang hidungnnya sedikitpun. Dia tidak yakin apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu dia rendahkan dan pandang sebelah mata.

Izuki Karin. Biasanya tanpa diminta wanita itu selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Tapi sekarang lihatlah. Saat dibutuhkan mengapa wanita itu tiba – tiba tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun.

Dibutuhkan?

 _Hell, no_! Dia tidak akan menggunakan istilah itu. Hanya saja... Semenjak malam itu, bayangan wanita angkuh itu tidak mau lepas dari pikirannya. Dia bukan pria suci yang masih perjaka tentu saja. Hanya saja malam itu...

Ruby merahnya yang menatapnya sayu. Desahan selembut beludru yang membuatnya meremang seketika. Parahnya-anggap dia gila-kadang saat malam dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Karin disekujur tubuhnya membuat pusat gairahnya bereaksi seketika.

Dia benar – benar sudah gila! Dan semua ini karena wanita sialan itu! Dia harus menemuinya agar kepalanya kembali jernih sepeerti semula. Masalah Sakura dan Itachi belum selesai dan sekarang harus ditambah dengan masalah Karin!

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Sasuke menggeram marah tanpa alasan yang jelas sambil meremas kaleng kopinya yang tak berdosa.

.

* * *

.

Fugaku Uchiha berdiam memandang pemandangan sungai Sumida di depannya. Tampak sedang merenung. Sang sopir masih setia menunggunya di dalam mobil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sang sopir sepertinya mengerti bahwa tuannya itu sedang banyak pikiran dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Getaran di saku jasnya memberitahukan bahwa ada notifikasi yang masuk ke dalam _smartphone_ miliknya. Sedikit tak acuh Fugaku membuka notifikasi tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah datarnya terusik. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras. Namun ekspresinya tak tertebak.

 ** _"_** ** _Itu persoalan mudah. Lusa tak akan kau lihat dan dengar lagi skandal Uchiha terpampang di media cetak maupun elektronik seluruh Jepang. Jadi? Kita mencapai kesepakatan?"_**

.

* * *

.

Atmosfer penuh ketegangan menyelimuti ruang keluarga Uchiha malam ini. Terasa berat. Bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas secara normal saja Sakura hampir tak sanggup. Sakura sebenarnya merasa tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha yang telah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha memang masih meperlakukannya dengan baik. Sangat. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bibi Mikoto masih sesekali menghubunginya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar. Membuat Sakura terharu dan merasa jadi orang jahat disini.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan pura – pura tidak tahu _blunder_ yag telah ia buat. Keluarga Uchiha harus tersandung skandal karena dirinya. Bukan dia terlalu percaya diri berani mengatakan _hanya karena_ dirinya, saham Uchiha _Enterprise_ terguncang sebegini hebatnya. Tidak. Namun seperti fenomena bola salju yang semakin lama semakin besar seiring bergulir. Sakura sadar telah membuka peluang bagi para pihak yang ingin menjatuhkan keluarga Uchiha. Dia menyesal sekaligus _tidak_ menyesal.

Jahatkah dia bahwa di tengah rasa bersalahnya dia tidak menyesal kebenaran telah terungkap? Bahwa dia hanya menginginkan Itachi. Bukan Sasuke.

"Saham Uchiha _Enterprise_ perlahan membaik. Para investor juga telah berhasil diyakinkan kembali. Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa itu karena usaha kalian kan?" ucap Fugaku dingin. Kontras dengan _gesture_ -nya yang tampak santai menyesap tehnya. Seolah saat ini sedang berbincang santai dalam perjamuan minum teh. "Aku mempunyai dua pewaris _prodigy_ yang lulus _Cumlaude_ dari Universitas ternama dunia tapi untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kecil seperti ini harus aku sendiri yang turun tangan?"

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya diam. Mereka sudah hafal peringai sang ayah. Dan pilihan terbijak adalah tenang dan menyimak. Berkomentar diwaktu yang kurang tepat hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

"Kalian beruntung video skandal sex Anggota Parlemen Nakayama Fujimoto- _san_ _memilih_ untuk beredar di publik disaat yang tepat. Sehingga fokus media saat ini teralihkan. _Kheh_ , melempar satu batu untuk dua burung. _Dia_ memang licik seperti biasa." Ada nada sinis dalam suara Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke sepertinya tahu siapa sosok ' _dia'_ yang dimaksud. Tidak ada ekspresi bertanya – tanya di wajah mereka.

Warga Jepang mendadak geger dengan video yang mempertontonkan adegan sex salah satu politikus senior Jepang dengan salah satu model merk pakaian dalam wanita terkenal dunia. Video yang mendadak _viral_ di dunia maya ini tentunya lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan konspirasi Klan Uchiha.

" _Tousan,_ ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," ujar Itachi.

Fugaku melirik putra tertuanya santai sambil menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah diantara kalian?"

"Ya, _Tousan_. Kami-"

Suara keras kursi berdecit keras bahkan hingga menjeblak menghantam lantai ketika Sasuke mendorong kasar kursi yang sebelumnya dia duduki itu.

"Sasuke!" kesiap Mikoto sarat dengan nada mencela.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia tetap berjalan keluar ruangan dengan marah.

" _Tsk_ , anak itu masih saja belum bisa mengendalikan amarahnya," decak Fugaku kesal. "Biarkan saja dia. Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" lanjut Fugaku menatap bergantian Itachi dan Sakura.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sakura?" ujar Sasuke_ to the point _tepat sedetik setelah dia menarik kursi di depan Sakura yang telah menuggunya di caffe tempat mereka berjanji bertemu.._

 _Sakura memandangnya sedih. Sasuke tak pernah sedingin ini padanya._

 _"_ Skip the prologue and let fix all that shit. _"_

 _"_ _Aku-" Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum menatap_ onix _di depannya._ Onix _yang sebentar lagi akan memancarkan luka karena dirinya. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Sasuke. Mari kita batalkan pertunangan kita."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Aku mencintai Itachi. Hanya Itachi dari dulu. Dan aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berbohong lagi kepada semuanya. Kepadamu. Dan kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tak sanggup, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke tertawa kering._

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Sempat tertpikir olehku bahwa alasan kau mengajakku bertemu disini adalah untuk meminta maaf dan memohon kembali padaku. Aku sangat bodoh bukan? Sampai berpikir seperti itu."_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Sasuke..."_

 _"_ _Kau tunanganku, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa bersikap murahan seperti ini. Bertunangan dengan sang adik lalu menikah dengan si kakak. Ah, apa karena itu? Karena Itachi adalah pewaris pertama? Kau menganggap dia lebih mampu untuk menjadi batu loncatanmu membangun kembali kekuatan Klan Haruno?"_

 _Sakura berjengit mendengar tuduhan Sasuke. Dia sudah sering mendengar spekulasi seperti itu dari majalah – majalah gosip. Namun mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sasuke sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan. Dia tahu Sasuke mengatakannya karena sedang marah. Tapi tetap saja teganya Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan gamblang_

 _Sasuke sendiri untuk sesaat sempat menyesalkan perkataan kasarnya saat melihat tatapan terluka Sakura. Tangannya sudah ingin terulur menggapai Sakura tapi ia urungkan._

 _"_ Let me ask you something. Do you ever love me, Sakura?"

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat. Saudara. Tapi kebahagian itu bukan kau yang bisa memberikannya untukku, Sasuke. Bolehkah aku bahagia, Sasuke? Kumohon. Lepaskan aku..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Fugaku menghela napas panjang.

"Uchiha- _san_ maafkan aku. Karena aku-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Lagipula ini semua telah terjadi. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan cinta?"

Itachi hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata cinta dari mulut sang ayah. Seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang selalu mengedepankan logika. Bertangan dingin mengurus raksasa bisnis Uchiha tidak mungkin mengatakan hal semelankolis itu.

"Aku tetap merestui kalian, tenang saja. Terlepas dari semua yang terjadi aku senang kau akan tetap menjadi menantu kami, Sakura."

"Paman..."

"Serahkan urusan Sasuke kepadaku. Kalian bisa pergi ke Jenewa dengan tenang setelah ini. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Itachi akan bertanggung jawab dengan cabang Uchiha _Enterprise_ disana. Dan-"

"Tunggu, _Tousan_!" potong Itachi cepat. "Jenewa?"

"Iya. Kalian harus ke Jenewa. Tolong jangan berpikir aku mengusir kalian dari Jepang. Persoalan media memang telah teratasi. Namun lebih baik kalian menyingkir sementara dari Jepang sampai keadaan menjadi lebih tenang sembari merencanakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, kami mengerti, Paman. Saya juga berpikir bahwa ide kami menyingkir sejenak dari sini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Terlebih untuk Sasuke." ujar Sakura sedih, "Bukankah akan lebih mudah baginya untuk tidak melihat kita sementara waktu, Itachi- _nii_?"

"Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri untuknya." ujar Fugaku dengan senyum misterius khas miliknya.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _Kau benar – benar sudah berada disana kan? Kau tidak akan melarikan diri?"_

 _"_ _Kaasan_!" erang Sasuke frustasi, "Berapa kali harus kubilang aku tak akan melakukan hal yang kekanak – kanakan seperti itu. Aku sudah berada di parkir Clos Maggiore. Lagipula siapa yang harus kutemui disini?"

" _Ehm, partner bisnis-?_ " jawab Mikoto. Nada tanya yang tersirat menggantung di akhir kalimatnya tentu saja memancing dengusan Sasuke lebih keras.

" _Really, Mom_? _Business Appointment_ _at_ Clos Maggiore? _Wait-"_ Sasuke melirik tajam penuh curiga ke arah handphone di telinganya. Seperti Ibunya bisa merasakannya saja dari seberang sana. "-kalian tidak bermaksud menjodohkan aku kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, Sasu- _chan_." Dahi Sasuke semakin mengernyit curiga. Ibunya yang mulai memanggilnya dengan 'Sasu- _chan_ ' biasanya adalah ibunya yang sedang marah atau berbohong padanya. "Oh, sudahlah! Jangan banyak bertanya dan berkelakuan baiklah. Ini adalah partner Top VVIP ayahmu, kau mengerti? Apalagi dengan kekacauan yang baru saja kalian buat. Ayahmu tidak akan segan – segan menenggelamkanmu di Samudra Pasifik tanpa jejak jika kau juga membuat ulah kali ini."

" _Tsk_ , baiklah aku mengrti."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya kesal. Dan bertambah kesal lagi ketika terlirik olehnya jam Rolex di tangannya hampir menunjukan waktu pertemuan. Dia segera bergegas turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki Clos Maggiore. Interior Clos Maggiore yang menawan segera menyambutnya. Clos Maggiore yang berada di Jepang memang tidak kalah dengan yang berada di London sana. Interornya sangat berkelas nan romantis dengan rumbai hiasan tanaman menjalar yang indah menghiasi atapnya.

Sial! Mencoba mengorek informasi dari ibunya pun ternyata percuma. Dia masih tidak mengerti siapa yang harus dia temui saat ini. Mengapa ayahnya menggunakan nada perintah mutlak tak terbantah saat memintanya mewakili sang ayah menghadiri sebuah jamuan bisnis penting? Lagipula pertemuan bisnis di Clos Maggiore? Bukankah restaurant ini terlalu _cantik_ untuk dijadikan tempat pertemuan bisnis?

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?"

"Meja atas nama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik. Silahkan ikut kami, Uchiha- _sama_."

Pelayan tersebut kemudian menunjukan jalan ke _main dinning room_ Clos Maggiore yang tampak lengang. Sepertinya partner bisnis ayahnya kali ini benar – benar orang penting sampai memesan seluruh _main dinning room_ di Clos Maggirore untuk mereka pribadi. Padahal setahunya untuk memesan satu meja di _main dinning room_ Clos Maggiore biasanya membutuhkan waktu berminggu – minggu sebelumnya.

"Apakah partner saya sudah datang?"

"Belum, _Uchiha-sama_. Silahkan. Ada yang Anda perlukan lagi?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Kalian bisa membawa makanan pembuka saat partner saya sudah datang."

"Baik, Uchiha- _sama_. Saya permisi."

Walau parnet bisnisnya itu sepertinya adalah orang yang benar – benar penting dan berpengaruh tetapi nampaknya dia bukan orang yang disiplin waktu. Lihat saja, orang itu sudah terlambat 16 menit dari waktu janjian. Sasuke bersedekap kesal. Dia benci menunggu.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Uchiha- _san_. Apakah saya telah membuat Anda menunggu terlalu lama?"

Sebuah suara feminim mengalun membuat Sasuke mendongak. Dia memang merasa suara itu samar – samar tampak familier di telinganya. Namun Sasuke benar – benar tak menyangka bahwa benar – benar _dia_ yang akan berdiri di depannya. Berdiri anggun dengan _dress_ menawan yang memamerkan bahu dan leher jenjangnya.

Suara yang tak mungkin Sasuke lupakan karena hampir setiap malam dia dengar dalam mimpinya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Alis Sasuke mengkerut bingung.

"...Izuki Karin-?"

Karin tersenyum tipis menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terulur memperkenalkan diri.

" _Iie. Watashiwa_ **Uzumaki** Karin _desu. Dozo yoroshiku_."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _bersambung..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Halloooha reader-tachi ada yang menunggu fic ini. Pada kangen kan? hahaha#plak #kagakadayangkangen_**

 ** _maaf karena menganggurin fic ini begitu lama :D tapi tetap saya akan berusaha menamatkannya kook..._**

 ** _dan saya sedang berusaha untuk berlatih menulis dengan rajin biar tidak lama lagi updatenya hehehe..._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh ya,**_ ** _Restaurant Clos Maggiore sebenarnya restaurant di London. Salah satu restaurant paling romantis di London, katanya. Buat booking saja syusah. Saya tidak tahu beneran buka cabang di Jepang atau tidak. Hehehe... Tapi karena saya belum sempet reset tentang itu atau tentang restauran bagus nan romantis di Jepang jadi anggap saja ada cabang Clos Maggiore di Jepang ya. ya,ya,ya? #plak ^^ Atau kalau kalian punya ide restauran bagus romantis di Jepang boleh deh kasih tahu ^^_**

 ** _Juga kalau kalian menemukan kejanggalan apapun di fic ini entah itu teori, tempat, alur logika, bahkan juga spell dan grammar english maupun bahasa jepang di percakapan tokoh dan yng lainnya langsung beritahu saya yaaa. hehehe..._**

 ** _ide tentang alurnya juga boleh :D_**

 ** _Kritik, saran apapun yang membangun pasti akan saya pertibangkan. Asal bukan tentang pair yaa.. hehe.. itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat :D_**

 ** _Oh yaa, best regards for_** **Laras4TI , LovelyLany , Chimi Wila chan , Leni265 , LF** , dan siders **_yang mungkin sudah jamuran nungguin fic ini.. hehe... #plak #emangditungguin?!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope u enjoy it!_**

 ** _see ya^^_**

 ** _hikarishe_**

 ** _27.12.16_**

 ** _See yaa_**


	7. Logica 6

.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Karin? Dan _Uzumaki_? Bagaimana bisa kau seorang Uzumaki? Bukankah kau—"

"Izuki. Ya, sebelumnya aku memang seorang Izuki. Izuki Karin yang _lemah_ dan begitu putus asa untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai melakukan segala cara. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang aku adalah seorang _Uzumaki_ sekarang. Klan paling berpengaruh di Jepang. _Well_ , selain Uchiha tentu saja," ujar Karin tenang. Menikmati sesapan wine di gelasnya.

Sasuke mendecih pelan.

" _Ara_ , kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin tidak setuju dengan hal itu, bukan? Kekuasaan Uzumaki-lah yang membuat Uchiha bisa bernapas lega terlepas dari skandal yang membelitnya. Jadi, kau harus berterimakasih kepada Uzumaki, Sasuke- _kun_. Ah, tidak. Maksudku—" Ucapan Karin terpotong saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan hidangan utama.

Karin kemuadian mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang pelayan dan memulai ritual makan malamnya. Masih dengan tatapan intens, Sasuke menatap Karin tak bergeming.

"—kau harus berterimakasih kepada _ku_. Akulah yang membuat Heiji- _sama_ yang terhormat mengeluarkan perintah absolutnya, Sasuke- _kun_." Jeda. " _Ara_ , kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu? Makanlah, Sasuke- _kun.._.."

"Jadi, ini semua rencanamu? Untuk menjebak keluargaku demi memuluskan strategimu?"

" _Menjebak_?" ulang Karin dengan raut terkesiap yang sangat meyakinkan. "Tega sekali kau menggunakan kata tersebut. Apakah aku yang membuat keluargamu terkena skandal roman picisan seperti itu?"

Karin tersenyum miring. Sasuke mengetatkan kepalan tangannya.

"Apa tujuanmu men- _setting_ pertemuan ini?"

"Apakah Fugaku- _san_ tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita harus saling mengenal secara lebih intim dan personal terlebih dahulu sebelum acara pertunangan kita. Kita harus melakukan beberapa pendekatan supaya lebih akrab."

"Pertunangan? _Are you nuts_? Sasuke membanting pisau dan garpu di tangannya begitu saja. Matanya memicing penuh amarah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila. Kau yang gila jika sampai menolak perjodohan ini. Kau pikir pertaruhan apa yang Fugaku lakukan demi membungkam media? Itu dirimu Sasuke- _kun_. Si pewaris cadangan," sahut Karin kejam.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Sasuke.

"Jadi, menyerah dan nikmati saja _dinner_ romantis kita. Jangan sia – siakan usaha Fugaku- _san_ yang telah mem- _booking_ restauran super romantis sekelas _Clos Maggiore_ ini untuk kita, Sasuke- _kun_?" ujar Karin dengan senyum kelewat manis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 _._

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typo(s), **SasuKarin** _ Slight _SasuSaku_

 ** _._**

 _Saya menerima kritikan **sehat** :D_

 _I've warned you, this is a SasuKarin fanfic. You can leave if you don't like it, dear :D_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _Logica 6  
_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Jadi apa artinya ini, Naruto? Kau ternyata bersaudara dengan Karin dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!"_

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat Sasuke berteriak dari seberang sana.

" _Aho_! Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia ternyata adalah anak dari Heiji- _jisan_ yang lama hilang tahu! Jangankan rencana _dinner_ romantis kalian kemarin malam. Dia yang ternyata akan tinggal di mansion Uzumaki mulai hari ini saja baru aku ketahui tadi pagi!"

Naruto mengusak rambutnya kesal. Sialan benar si Sasuke. Tidak hanya dia yang _shock_ dengan fakta mengejutkan ini. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata pamannya memiliki seorang putri yang tak pernah beliau bagikan kepada publik. Bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri.

Naruto sedikit banyak bisa memahami alasan pamannya saat itu memilih opsi _out of the record_ mengenai putri semata wayangnya. Putri semata wayang dengan kemunculan yang tidak wajar bisa menjadi batu sandungan apik bagi karirnya menuju puncak Kepala Pemerintahan Jepang.

Justru hal yang tidak dia mengerti adalah mengapa pamannya memutuskan untuk mulai memperkenalkan Putri Uzumaki itu ke publik. Sekarang. Setelah lebih dari dua dasa warsa berlalu. Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa pamannya repot – repot membawanya kembali jika dulu sudah dia buang. Sesuatu yang dibuang untuk apa diambil lagi? Terlebih, kenapa putri pamannya itu harus seorang _Karin_?!

"Cih _, kau memang tak berguna,_ dobe _."_

"Apa kau bilang, _teme_!"

" _Kau-me-mang-tak-ber-gu-na_!" ulang Sasuke polos. Ekstra memberi penekanan lebih pada tiap suku katanya.

" _Woi_ , aku tidak memintamu mengulanginya!"

"Hah _, sudahlah. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini. Yang penting kau harus menolongku, Naruto. Menikah dengan Karin? Yang benar saja!_ Tsk _, apa yang dipikirkan_ Tousan _sebenarnya_!"

" _Hahaha_ , bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa jadi saudara ipar!" gelak Naruto. Bisa dibayangkan olehnya ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang bersungut – sungut. "Lagipula kalian hanya bertunangan. Bukan akan langsung menikah, kan? Jangan berlebihan!"

" _Yang pasti kau harus menolongku untuk menghentikan perjodohan sialan ini_."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kalau kau memintaku untuk mencoba berbicara dengan Heiji- _jisan_ _,_ percuma. Kau tahu kan bagaimana karakter pamanku itu. Kenapa kau tidak yang berbicara dengan Fugaku- _jisan_. Katakan kau tidak ingin ditunangkan dengan Karin."

" _Aku sudah melakukannya, bodoh._ Failed."

" _Hemm_ , kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara yang tersisa," ujar Naruto dengan seringai khasnya. "Buat Karin yang membatalkan pertunangan kalian."

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana.

" _Tidak biasanya otakmu itu bisa punya ide lumayan,_ dobe _._ "

"Sialan!"

.

* * *

.

"Kapan ibuku akan sadar, _Sensei_?"

Dr Araide tersenyum teduh seperti biasanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar Karin- _chan_. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai ibumu sadar. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir, _okay_?" ujar dr Araide.

"Aku—" ujar Karin dengan suara tercekat. "—aku tak bisa membayangkan jika—jika ginjalku tak cocok dengan milik _kaasan_. Aku—"

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Karin- _chan_. Semua akan baik – baik saja. Ibumu akan baik – baik saja." Dr Araide meremas pelan bahu Karin. Menguatkan.

Karin hanya tersenyum lemah sebagai tanggapan. Tangannya tak pernah lepas menggenggam telapak tangan sang ibu. Sesekali menciuminya takzim laksana doa agar sang ibu segera membuka mata.

Dr Araide mengerti bahwa sepertinya Karin membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Dia pamit setelah memberi tepukan pelan di bahu Karin.

"Aku telah melangar janji yang telah ku buat, _Kaasan_. _Orang itu_ —aku terpaksa menerimanya. Padahal aku telah bertekad. Kau tau aku telah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan _orang itu_ masuk ke dalam hidup kita lagi. Seenaknya saja setelah _dia_ membuang kita, _dia_ —" Karin menangis tergugu sampai membasahi tangan kanan sang ibu yang digenggamnya begitu erat.

"Aku lemah, _Kaasan_. Aku masih saja lemah. Aku masih sama seperti gadis 15 tahun yang lalu yang merengek memohon belas kasihan kepada _orang itu._ Setelah semua ini, ternyata tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada!"

Karin terus saja menangis. Tangisan yang bergema menyayat hati. Karin terus menangis tanpa tahu di balik pintu, dr. Araide dalam diam mendengarkan tangisannya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Aku harap kemunculan kalian tidak membuat hidup Karin semakin sulit." Araide melirik sekilas seseorang yang ternyata juga berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang rawat inap VVIP tempat ibu Karin berada.

" _Masaka_. Kami tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Araide- _sensei_."

"Bisakah Anda mengapus senyum palsu Anda itu saat berbicara denganku? Itu tidak akan bekerja kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu Anda juga bisa terlebih dahulu mencopot topeng ramah Anda itu. Saya juga tahu Anda tidak benar – benar menunjukkan wajah seramah itu kepadaku," jawab Kakashi dengan mata tersenyum.

Jeda. Kedua orang itu masih melempar senyum palsu mereka masing – masing.

"Jika sedikit saja aku melihat Karin menderita karena perbuatan kalian lagi, sungguh, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku perbuat kepada kalian. Meski kalian adalah keluarga Uzumaki yang terhormat sekalipun," ujar Araide menanggalkan wajah ramahnnya.

.

* * *

.

Karin mengecek sekali lagi isi pesan di _smartphone_ miliknya. Sekedar memastikan dia tidak salah tempat. _Paradise_ _Club._ Salah satu _private nightclub_ yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang – orang yang memiliki kartu _pass_. Dan jangan tanya siapa saja yang bisa mendapatkan kartu _pass_ untuk masuk ke dalam Paradise _Club_ _._ Satu yang pasti, kau harus mengocek kantong cukup dalam untuk memiliki kartu itu. Selain itu, kau juga harus mendapatkan rekomendasi dari orang dalam untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Jadi, bisa dipastikan bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa memasuki _club_ ini.

Namun _club_ tetaplah _club_. Seeksklusif apapun levelnya, hingar bingar _club_ tidak pernah membuat Karin nyaman. Fakta bahwa dia pernah bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di _club_ —dengan menyamarkan umurnya—tidak lantas membuatnya terbiasa dengan suasananya. Walaupun Karin juga tidak membenci atau alergi juga. Sungguh, jika bukan karena Mrs. Mikoto langsung yang mengundangnya, dia tidak akan datang ke pesta– _bodoh_ -Sasuke Uchiha. Pesta bodoh yang bahkan dia tidak tahu diadakan karena apa. Kemungkinan, salah satu pesta ajang kumpul rutin para putra – putri konglomerat yang hanya tahu menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka.

 _Ah_ , Karin lupa. Kini dia salah satu dari putra – putri _manja_ itu sekarang. Karena kini dia adalah Uzumaki yang terhormat. Ironi yang membuatnya meringis dalam hati.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Karin yang berdiri gamang di antara gemerlap lampu warna – warni. Kontras dengan suasana _dance floor_ yang bising karena musiknya yang menghentak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Miss_?"

"Ah, ya. Saya tamu dari Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah kau tunjukan dimana ruangan yang dia pesan?"

"Ah, _Miss_ Uzumaki-san? Mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Uchiha- _san_ dan teman – temannya?"

Karin mengangkat kedua alis sangsi. Ditunggu? Apakah tadi pagi matahari terbit dari barat? Ia pikir undangan yang diterimanya ini hanya keinginan sepihak dari Mikoto- _san_ agar ia dan Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat. Apakah akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan menerima pertunangan mereka dengan lapang dada?

Karin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Bahwa Sasuke pada akhirnya bersedia bertunangan dengan dirinya. Sasuke akan resmi menjadi miliknya. Mimpinya kini akan benar – benar terwujud.

"Silahkan, Nona." Perkataan sang pelayan menyeretnya kembali dari lamunan jauh. Karin merutuk pelan. Bisa – bisanya dia melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan VIP. Sayup bisa Karin dengar hentakan musik dan gelak tawa dari dalam sana. Sang pelayan tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Karin membuka pintu di depan mereka.

Karin mengatur kembali ekspresinya sehingga binar bahagia itu tidak akan terlalu kentara. Keputusan yang detik berikutnya dia sesali. Susah payah itu tidak diperlukan. Pemandangan di depannya sudah cukup untuk mengeraskan rahangnya seketika. Hatinya mencelos. Mata Karin seketika kosong. Namun amarah itu menggelegak lewat tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Tepat di depannya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang wanita. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat. Hampir terlihat seperti akan saling memakan. Tangan mereka saling membelit hingga hampir tidak bisa dibedakan tangan siapa membelit kemana. Karin sebenarnya cukup sering melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Namun, bukan ciuman seintens dan sevulgar ini.

" _Wah_ , kita kedatangan tamu! _H_ _allo_ _Sweetheart_ , ayo bergabung bersama kami! Aku tidak keberatan menampungmu dipangkuanku yang kosong ini!" kata salah seorang teman Sasuke mengerling mesum ke arahnya.

" _Hoi_ , jangan serakah, Hidan! Kau sudah punya dua jalang di kanan kirimu," Seorang pria bergigi runcing berjalan mendekati Karin. "Biarkan yang ini untukku saja. Aku suka sekali warna merah," Orang itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan kurang ajar. Namun Karin mengabaikannya. Bahkan saat si pria gigi runcing itu bermain – main dengan ujung rambutnya, mata Karin tetap terfokus menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan _mainannya_.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Suigetsu. Dia itu tunangan Sasuke yang baru. Kau harus minta izin ke Sasuke dulu jika ingin menyentuhnya."

 _Ruby_ merahnya Karin biarkan mengarah tajam ke seseorang yang barusan bicara. Sepupu brengseknya itu malah melakukan _salute_ untuknya dengan bir ditangan. Namun dengan senyum yang terang – terangan mengejek.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ , desis Karin pelan. _Tunggu saja, dia juga akan menerima akibatnya karena telah bermain – main dengan Uzumaki Karin!_

 _"_ _Wow_ , jadi ini Uzumaki _Princess_ yang hilang itu? Hoi Sasuke, tamu istimewamu sudah datang!"

Karin merasa dadanya nyeri. Bahkan setelah keributan dari teman – temannya, tampaknya kehadirannya tidak cukup penting untuk membuat Sasuke melepaskan jalang di pelukannya itu. Sasuke hanya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah Karin sekilas. Benar – benar sekilas.

"Kalian bisa memakai dia kalau kalian mau," ujar Sasuke acuh. Tangannya sibuk membelai – belai lengan mulus wanita di dekapannya.

" _Wah_ , ini kabar spektakuler! Seorang Sasuke yang sebelumnya terkenal posesif dan tidak mau kalah, membiarkan teman – temannya _bermain_ dengan tunangannya kali ini?" ujar Suigetsu bertepuk tangan heboh.

" _Kheh_ , tenang saja. Aku sudah mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku pikir, dia juga akan senang _bermain_ dengan kalian."

Belati tak kasat mata menembus jantung Karin seketika setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Jadi dia mengingatnya!_ Batin Karin berteriak sedih. _Ternyata dia mengingat malam itu tapi_ _tetap_ _mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Jadi,_ _yang terjadi_ _malam itu tidak berarti_ _sedikit pun_ _bagimu, Sasuke-kun?_

" _Nah_ , kau dengar kan, _Princess_? Tunanganmu sudah menyetujuinya! Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Karin tiba – tiba tertawa sangat keras. Suigetsu yang sedang menciumi sejumput rambut panjang Karin yang sedari tadi dia mainkan sampai terlonjak kaget. Naruto dan Hidan pun juga menatap Karin heran.

"Benar ini yang kau inginkan, Sasuke- _kun_?" ujar Karin setelah tawanya meredup. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku _bermain – main_ dengan temanmu ini?"

Karin menatap tepat ke mata Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku keberatan? Jangan munafik, Karin! Aku tahu, meski kau berulang kali mengatakan cinta kepadaku, hal itu tidak akan membuat kakimu _menutup_ untuk orang lain. Jangan berlagak seperti kau hanya mengangkangkan kakimu untukku seorang, Karin!" dengus Sasuke.

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Karin. Hanya setetes. Tidak akan Karin biarkan ia menangis disini dan membuat mereka senang.

"Baik," lirih Karin. "Baik, kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Tanpa aba – aba, Karin merengkuh leher Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya. Karin menggelayut intim memeluk Suigetsu yang reflek membalas merengkuh pinggangnya. Membawa tubuh Karin semakin dekat kepadanya. Karin menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Suigetsu. Mencium dan memagut bibir orang yang baru ditemuinya itu penuh gairah.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di depannya ini dengan raut datar. Atau setidaknya berusaha tetap datar tak terpengaruh. Meski Sasuke akui dia terkejut dengan tindakan Karin kali ini. Sasuke tak menyangka Karin, atas kesadaran sendiri, mencium Suigetsu di depan mereka semua.

Sasuke tahu, dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Karin boleh _bermain_ dengan teman – temannya jika Karin mau. Dia tidak peduli. _But_ _by the way_ , sampai kapan ciuman panas itu akan berlanjut?

Dan lihatlah cara si Suigetsu-sialan memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini sebaik – baiknya. Tangan si hiu-sialan itu sudah merambah menjelajah kemana – mana. Jelas terlihat sangat menikmati _make out_ yang dilakukannya bersama Karin.

Sasuke memang benar – benar tidak peduli _kok_. Tapi jangan tanyakan kepadanya kenapa telapak tangannya terasa perih karena terlalu erat mengepal. Jangan tanyakan kepadanya kenapa tiba – tiba ada dorongan tak masuk akal untuk mengambil sebotol bir dan memukulkannya sekuat tenaga ke kepala si hiu-brengsek-sialan! Jangan tanyakan kepada Sasuke kenapa makin lama alias Suigetsu olehnya semakin aneh – aneh. Tolong jangan tanyakan kepada Sasuke! Karena dia sendiri pun juga tidak mengerti.

Naruto, Hidan dan dua orang teman Sasuke yang lain semakin bersorak menyemangati saat pertunjukan _live_ di depan mereka bertambah panas. Terlebih saat Karin melenguh seksi. Mereka bertambah nyaring bertepuk tangan.

Namun bagi Sasuke, sorak – sorak itu terdengar seperti berasal dari dimensi lain. Lenguhan Karin membuat kepalanya semakin berdengung menyakitkan. Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu banyak minum. Atau dia sudah benar – benar telah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Benar. Dia memang sudah gila. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Karin dan Suigetsu. Dia mencengkeram lengan Karin kasar dan menariknya menjauhi Suigetsu. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun Sasuke menyeret Karin keluar bersamanya.

"Sa-suke- _kun_! Pelan – pelan!" ujar Karin mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke yang menyakitkan. Nihil. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Percuma. Sasuke tidak memberi respon apa – apa selain menyeret Karin melewati kerumunan orang – orang yang berdansa.

Dua orang berbadan kekar dengan _earphone_ di telinga memberi salam saat mereka melewati pintu keluar. Sasuke melirik Karin di belakangnya. Wanita itu membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada dua penjaga pintu itu. Sepertinya Karin sempat mempertimbangkan kemungkinan meminta pertolongan dua orang berbadan kekar itu agar bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

Namun urung. Karin menelan kembali bulat – bulat teriakannya yang bahkan belum sempat dia lontarkan. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ternyata Karin cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa hal itu percuma. _Club_ ini adalah milik Uchiha. Tak akan ada orang yang mampu mencegahnya melakukan apapun keinginannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di gang di samping Paradise yang cukup sepi. Sasuke melepasakan cengkeraman tangannya dengan kasar hingga Karin terhuyung dan punggungnya menabarak tembok.

Sasuke bisa melihat Karin sekuat tenaga menolak meringis kesakitan. Padahal Sasuke yakin, dengan kekuatannya tadi, saat ini pasti punggung wanita itu berdenyut menyakitkan. Namun wanita itu malah membalas tatapan Sasuke angkuh dengan dagu terangkat. Karin dan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

"Menyenangkan, Karin? Memberikan _live show_ di depan tunanganmu sendiri?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara yang—ajaibnya—tetap terkontrol. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri mengakui bahwa amarahnya kini sedang meledak – ledak—entah karena apa. Sangat sulit untuk tidak berteriak emosi.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan menerimaku sebagai tunanganmu?" tanya Karin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap!" jawab Sasuke dingin. "Aku hanya terlalu muak melihat pertunjukan jalangmu di depan mataku. Apalagi dengan temanku sendiri. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Walau nama depanmu berganti menjadi Uzumaki itu tetap tidak merubah apapun. Kelakuanmu tetap sama seperti si jalang Izuki—"

 _Plak!_

Sasuke merasakan panas di pipi kanannya. _Sial! Tamparannya sakit juga!_

Senyum khas Karin kembali. Senyum memikat yang angkuh lagi penuh ancaman.

"Kalau kau kira dengan melakukan ini dapat membuatku melepaskanmu dan membatalkan rencana pertunangan kita kau salah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Karin dengan nada amat manis. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapan pun."

Karin beranjak pergi setelah menepuk manja dada Sasuke.

"Ah, satu lagi. Sekedar kalau kau penasaran." Karin berhenti melangkah. Namun tetap tidak membalikan badannya saat dengan amarah yang teredam dia berkata, "Tamparan itu bukan karena kau telah menghinaku. Ironis. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sedari dulu. Namun percayalah, kau akan menerima lebih dari sekedar tamparan jika sekali lagi kau menghina marga Ibuku. Bagiku, Izuki jauh lebih terhormat dari pada Uchiha apalagi Uzumaki."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _bersambung :D_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ha-hai :D Ada yang masih ingat ini? Haha, sepertinya sudah pada lupa dan malas mengikuti fic ini-terlihat dari jumlah viewer dan commentatornya yang menurun.. hahah... pasti itu karena authornya updatenya lama bgt!_**

 ** _Saya tidak punya pembelaan, karena alasan - alasan itu akan terdengar klise sekali._**

 ** _Saya hanya berdoa semoga ada orang khilaf ngeklik fic ini dan suka. syukur2 nge-klik tombol follow + favorite + comment panjang.. hahaha saya keterlaluan yaaa... semoga pembaca - pembaca lama juga kumat khilafnya, lagi suwung mungkin dan akhirnya baca fic ini lagi. hahaha #plak_**

 ** _Fic ini sebenarnya sudah agak melenceng dari plot awalnya. Hah, banyak plot hole dan bagian2 yg missed kalo kalian teliti. Juga rentang waktunya juga membingungkan. Pingin merombak. Tapi trus teringat suatu nasihat, bahwa lebih baik tulis dulu apa adanya sampai tamat baru di rombak. Kalo mengikuti kata hati untuk merombak di tengah - tengah cerita nanti tidak akan ada habisnya._**

 ** _Jadi kalau kalian menemukan bagian yang missed maklumi saja ya... contohnya saja, tentaang setting waktu fic ini yang agak rancu. Sebenarnya saya pinginnya flashbacknya itu menceritakan saat mereka SMA trus awal2 kuliah terus menikah tapi kok agak aneh ya kalau mereka menikah semuda itu. Jadi yahhh, anggap saja scene di chapter ini dan sebelum2nya itu saat mereka uda berumur 19 or 20-an ya.. yahh pokoknya nnati saya pikirkan lagi deh..._**

 ** _terus, awalnya pinginnya itu gaya ceritanya itu dar sudut pandang orang ke dua-alias Hinata, tapi kok yo susah yaa.. jadi kayak gini aja lahhh..._**

 ** _haha, saya ngomong apa ini sebenarnya ^^a_**

 ** _Ya sudahlah, intinya selamat menikmati chapter ini :D terimakasih buat kemarin yang sudah comment, follow, dan fav, serta baca fic ini... :D_**

 ** _Terimakasih buat LF dan Laras4TI yang setia memberi semangat. Semoga kalian tidak lelah dengan fic ini..._**

 ** _Saya akan berusaha menamatkan ini buat kalian.. hihihi :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Salam hangat buat semua :D_**

 ** _hikarishe,_**

 ** _[14.4.2017]_**


	8. Logica 7

**_._**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah pindah kesini, Karin? Apakah kau merasa betah?"

Denting peralatan makan yang saling beradu terhenti. Semua orang memandang heran ke arah si penanya. Klan Uzumaki memang tidak sesaklek bangsawan Hyuuga yang tidak mengizinkan percakapan santai saat bersantap makan. Namun juga tidak semoderat Uchiha yang mengabaikan tetek bengek tata karma semacam itu. Bisa dibilang, Uzumaki adalah kulturasi sempurna antara budaya kuno dari timur yang penuh aturan dan budaya moderat yang terpengaruh barat.

Meskipun begitu, percakapan santai saat santap makan seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Kalaupun ada, percakapan itu sebagian besar hanya berkisar seputar dunia bisnis dan politik. Bukan topik kekeluargaan bertanya kabar seperti sekarang ini. Terlebih orang yang memulai percakapan 'santai' tersebut adalah Uzumaki Heiji itu sendiri. Kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Mantan Perdana Mentari Jepang termuda dalam sejarah. Bahkan dalam kalangan keluarga besar Uzumaki, Heiji sangat disegeni.

Orang lain mungkin merasa sebuah kehormatan diajak bicara oleh Heiji terlebih dahulu seperti ini saat bersantap makan. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk subjek yang ditanya. Karin tetap terlihat tidak acuh dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Heiji menghela napas. Sepertinya Karin masih belum memaafkan dirinya sepenuhnya. _Memang apa yang kau harapkan?_ Heiji tertawa miris dalam hati. Dia tidak akan berharap banyak. Karin mau mengakuinya sebagai ayah dan tinggal di mansion Uzumaki sudah termasuk kemajuan. Dia tidak mungkin memaksakan keberuntungannya untuk meminta lebih dari ini. Dosanya kepada Karin dan Hikari sudah terlalu besar.

Heiji pertama kali bertemu ibu Karin saat dia masih menjabat menjadi aisten Menteri. Kejeniusan Heiji dan _background_ keluarga Uzumaki yang kuat dalam perpolitikan Jepang mengambil andil yang besar bagi karirnya untuk melejit cepat. Maka tidak heran sejak umur 22 tahun Heiji sudah menjadi staf ahli kementrian. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Heiji terus menapaki tangga yang lebih tinggi. Hanya satu batu sandungan bagi karir cemerlang pria Uzumaki tersebut. Jatuh cinta dengan siswi SMA.

Siapa sangka Heiji yang terlampau serius bisa jatuh pada pesona seorang gadis SMA lugu seperti Izuki Hikari. Tentu saja tidak ada kesempatan untuk Hikari yang masih lugu untuk lepas dari jeratan pria dewasa matang penuh kharisma seperti Heiji. Namun cinta terlalu utopis bagi dunia orang dewasa seperti Heiji. Heiji sadar, cepat atau lambat dia harus memilih antara ambisi atau mimpinya. Dia harus melepas Hikari. Hikari yang belum matang dan berasal dari keluarga biasa tidak akan mampu menopangnya untuk meraih puncak tertinggi.

Ah, tapi mimpi bersama Hikari terlalu indah untuk dilepaskan begitu cepat. Bahkan ketika Heiji sadar tidak akan ada akhir bahagia untuk mereka berdua, Heiji tetap keras kepala membuat Hikari disisinya. Setidaknya sampai dia bosan. Heiji pikir jika dia sudah cukup bersenang – senang dia akan dengan mudah melepaskannya. Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Mereka berdua akan kembali ke tempat masing – masing. Kembali menjadi dua orang asing yang tidak saling kenal.

Namun takdir mempunyai cara sendiri untuk memperlihatkan eksistensinya. Perhitungan Heiji meleset. Dia terlanjur menitipkan benih Uzumaki di perut Hikari sebelum mencampakkan gadis malang itu.

Lalu semua itu salah siapa? Salah dirinya? Salah Hikari yang tidak memberitahunya dari awal? Memilih menanggung semuanya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Heiji mengetahui sendiri bertahun – tahun kemudian. Disaat semua sudah terlambat. Disaat dia tidak akan bisa mundur lagi.

"Lumayan." Jawaban singkat Karin membawa Heiji kembali ke Bumi.

"Dasar tak tahu sopan santun! Didikan keluarga memang tidak bisa berbohong!" sindir Naruto.

"Naruto!" tegur Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto sekaligus adik kandung Heiji.

Naruto mencibir tanpa suara. Tidak berani membalas sang ibu secara terang – terangan. Julukan _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ yang melekat pada nama Kushina bukan tanpa Naruto sebagai putra tunggal bandel pasangan Kushina Minato tentunya sudah sangat kenyang mengalaminya.

"Aku telah membicarakannya dengan Fugaku tentang pertunangan kalian. Kami bersepakat bahwa dua bulan lagi adalah waktu yang tepat."

Denting peralatan makan Karin seketika terhenti. Dia membeku ditempat.

"Seperti permintaanmu. Aku akan menjadikan bocah Uchiha itu milikmu segera."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 ** _Starring_** _:Uzumaki Karin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typos,_ _ **SasuKarin**_ Slight _SasuSaku_

 ** _._**

 _"Inget lho yaa, ini main pairing-nya **SasukeKarin** jadi yang berkeberatan... baca dulu aja gak apaapa. Hahaha :D Easy dude, this is jus fanfiction :D_

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

"Aku telah membicarakannya dengan Fugaku. Tentang pertunangan kalian. Kami bersepakat bahwa dua bulan lagi adalah waktu yang tepat."

Pisau makan Karin berhenti mengiris hidangan di piringnya. Satu menit penuh Karin hanya terdiam membeku. Kalimat Heiji seakan menyerap semua kesadarannya.

"Seperti permintaanmu. Aku akan menjadikan bocah Uchiha itu milikmu segera," lanjut Heiji tak menyadari kebekuan putrinya.

Karin tahu harusnya dia bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Bukankah ini impiannya dari dulu? Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa kebas?

Apakah karena perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya kemarin malam? Tidak. Harusnya dia sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya. Dia tahu Sasuke membencinya. Penolakan dan perlakuan kasar tentu hal terbaik yang bisa dia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

Karin sudah mengetahuinya sedari awal, saat dia memulai kesepakatan ini dengan _ayahnya—_ lidah Karin masih seringkali kaku untuk menyebut _pria itu_ sebagai ayahnya—dia hanya akan mendapatkan raga Sasuke. Tidak dengan hatinya. Tapi Karin bisa apa. Sebut dia jalang-obsesif-gila. Karin tidak peduli. Jika dengan menurunkan harga dirinya dia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, Karin akan melakukannya.

"Aku tak keberatan. Kau lebih tahu kapan waktu yang tepat."

"Kau masih tidak bisa memanggilnya ' _ayah'_? _Kheh,_ lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" sindir Naruto mencoba menyulut emosi Karin.

Namun Karin mengabaikannya. Oh, Naruto jadi semakin kesal sendiri. Tidak hanya Karin. Heiji dan ibunya pun mengabaikan dirinya. Dia semakin tidak menyukai _sepupu tiba - tibanya_ itu. Kehadiran _penyihir merah_ itu membuatnya tak dianggap di rumah ini.

"Ah, satu lagi. Aku memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Hanya saja kupikir gaun dan cincin perlu kau sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Ini akan menjadi salah satu hari paling istimewa dalam hidupmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku perlu sopir. Kau tahu kan, aku belum mendapatkan SIM ku," ujar Karin.

"Ku pikir kau akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Tenang saja aku sudah berbicara dengan Fugaku. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir—"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku pasti juga akan menghubungi Sasuke tentu. Dia pasti _bersedia_ menjemputku. Tapi, _well,_ aku harus pergi ke beberapa tempat juga, kan? Kampus, caffe tempat ku _part time_ , dan sebagainya. Ah, tapi kau tak perlu repot – repot menyediakan sopir pribadi untukku," potong Karin saat Heiji membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku mempunyai ide yang lebih baik."

Seringai Karin entah kenapa membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak.

"Aku kira, Naruto tidak akan _keberatan_ mengantar-jemput aku selagi aku berusaha mendapatkan SIM-ku."

" _Apa?_!"

Itu adalah teriakan Naruto.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus!" seru Kushina kegirangan. "Ini bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus agar Karin bisa akrab dengan sepupunya. Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan keberatan. Iya kan, _boy?"_ Kushina mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Namun Naruto bisa melihat aura intimidasi menekannya begitu kuat.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, _boy?"_ ulang Kushina dengan senyum semakin lebar.

"I,iya.. Te-tentu saja, dengan senang hati, _Kachan-_ ku sayang.. A-ahaha," jawab Naruto tertawa gugup.

 _Chikuso! Penyihir-Merah-sialan!_ Naruto melirik Karin ganas.

 _Itu, adalah peringatan kecil karena kau sudah berani melawanku kemarin malam, Naruto!_ Balas Karin tersenyum sinis.

Tentu saja percakapan itu hanya terjadi dalam benak Naruto dan Karin saja.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin cincin yang ini!"

"Boleh melihat cincin yang ini?"

Timing _aneh macam apa ini?_ Hinata meringis dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Antara ingin menertawai atau mengumpati keadaan ini.

" _Are_ , apa ini? Kebetulan yang _terlalu_ manis. Kau tidak sengaja mengikuti mantan tunanganmu kesini kan, Sakura- _san?_

"Izuki Karin…" kesiap Sakura terkejut.

Karin dan Sakura saling melemparkan tatapan penuh makna. Takdir sepertinya senang sekali memainkan peranannya dengan cara yang tak terduga. Jika bukan atas tangan sang takdir, sebut saja ini super kebetulan atau _serendipity_ yang membuat Karin dan Sakura di detik yang bersamaan sama – sama menunjuk cincin yang sama. Belum lagi Sasuke yang berada di samping Karin dan Itachi di sisi Sakura membuat suasana semakin _awkward._ Sampai – sampai Hinata dan Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka ikut salah tingkah.

"Sasuke…" ujar Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Karin?"

"Apa – apaan ini? Jadi, Sakura belum mengetahuinya, Itachi- _niisan_? Sasuke?" Karin memasang ekspresi terkejut saat tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke dan Itachi. "Mari kita mengulang perkenalan kita lagi, Sakura- _san_. Hubungan kita tidak begitu baik di masa lalu. Itu tidak benar, bukan? Karena sebentar lagi kita akan sama – sama menjadi menantu Uchiha."

 _Menantu?_ Sakura menatap Karin tak mengerti.

 _"_ _Hajimemashite_ , Uzumaki Karin. Tunangan Uchiha Sasuke." Karin mengulurkan salam perkenalan dengan amat manis. Pura – pura tak menyadari ekspresi terperangah yang ditampilkan Sakura.

"Kau—bertunangan dengan Karin, Sasuke- _kun_? Dan—Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam.

"…"

" _Nee, nee,_ karena kita semua berkumpul disini bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Dan kau bisa mengambil cincin tadi, Sakura- _san_!" uajr Karin masih dengan nada manis meski uluran tangannya tak bersambut. Sebaliknya Karin malah terkekeh geli. "Kau boleh mengambil semuanya, Sakura. Hanya satu yang tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya dariku."

.

* * *

.

"Apa – apaan itu tadi? Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya?" tuntut Sasuke marah.

Mereka berempat: Sasuke, Karin, Naruto dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah makan siang bersama Sakura dan Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Karin tak mengerti. Dia yang sebelumnya sedang bersenandung menikmati pemandangan dari balik jendela mobil menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu. Itu hanya membuatku semakin muak."

Karin menghentikan senyumnya seketika.

"Kau sengaja memamerkan kemesraan kita—tidak, tepatnya—kemesraan yang kau paksakan—di depan Sakura untuk membuatnya sakit hatikan? Kau ingin membuatnya tak nyaman kan? Kau memang berhati busuk, Karin."

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi memendam sumpah serapahnya. Dia sudah cukup diam dan bersabar semenjak acara makan siang dadakan mereka berenam yang super canggung. Hanya Karin yang terlihat menikmati acara makan siang tersebut. Dia malah sengaja bermanja – manja dengan Sasuke. Karin tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Namun Sasuke cukup kooperatif dengan menerima suapan dan _sharing_ makanan dari dirinya. Walaupun Karin mendapati sesekali mata Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Apakah salah aku bermanja dengan tunanganku sendiri?"

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu kau melakukan semua itu tadi hanya untuk membuat Sakura menderita."

"Apa? Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Kau sedang mengkhawatirkan mantan tunangan yang telah mencampakkanmu itu?" Suara Karin mulai meninggi. "Disini aku yang jadi tunanganmu sekarang, Sasuke! Aku! Kita yang akan bertunangan dua bulan lagi! Kau harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan aku! Kau harusnya bertanya bagaimana persiapan pertunangan kita? Apakah aku sudah mendapatkan gaunku? Apakah semua sudah beres? Apakah aku baik – baik saja? Kau harusnya bertanya tentang aku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membanting setir ke kanan menepikan mobilnya kasar.

"Turun," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Karin menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau—kau benar – benar akan menurunkanku disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikir aku takut untuk menurunkanmu di pinggir jalan kan?"

Karin memejamkan matanya erat – erat. Kentara sekali sedang menahan amarah. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar bahkan setelah dia keluar sambil membanting pintu mobil kuat – kuat. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak repot – repot menunggu satu kedipan mata untuk segera melajukan mobilnyanya setelah Karin keluar. Karin benar – benar merasa seperti pecundang sekarang.

Tiba – tiba Karin tertawa. Benar – benar tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Dia tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang – orang yang lewat sedang menatapnya aneh. Karin tak peduli dia tetap saja tertawa dengan keras. Ia harus tertawa dengan keras supaya dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah airmata yang mengalir ini karena rasa sakit atau karena dia terlalu keras tertawa.

.

* * *

.

"Kau benar – benar menurunkannya begitu saja, Sasuke?"

Kali ini pertanyaan itu keluar dari Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang. Dia dan Hinata sedari tadi tidak berani membuka suara saat perdebatan Sasuke dan Karin terjadi. Hanya melihat semua terjadi. Gamang mau melakukan apa untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Kau baru saja melihat apa yang kulakukan, bukan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja, Sasuke? Aku baru tahu ternyata kau se- _gentlement_ ini. Kalau begitu turunkan aku juga!"

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

"Mati." Mata Naruto tiba – tiba berubah horor. "Aku benar – benar akan mati ditangan ibuku sendiri kali ini! Dia akan mencincangku karena membiarkan Karin diturunkan di pinggir jalan!" erang Naruto frustasi.

"Jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri Sasuke," ujar Hinata penuh makna, sepenuhnya mengabaikan ratapan Naruto disebelahnya. "Kau sendiri yang paling tahu arti Karin di hatimu sudah tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Apakah kau benar – benar tak masalah menurunkan Karin begitu saja seperti tadi?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Hinata sebenarnya. Karin tetaplah Karin. Memangnya apa yang bisa berubah dari itu? Sasuke akui sepertinya dia sudah keterlaluan. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berlaku kasar terhadap wanita. Salahkan saja Karin yang menyulut emosinya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tidak akan kaget bila setelah ini ayahnya akan memarahinya habis – habisan karena telah berani besikap kurang ajar terhadap putri mantan perdana menteri Jepang. Ia yakin Karin akan melaporkan perbuatannya barusan kepada ayahnya kan? Sepertinya tidak hanya Naruto yang akan mati ditangan orang tua sendiri.

Perkiraan Sasuke tersebut anehnya tidak terjadi. Tidak ada amuk murka dari Fugaku sesampainya dia di rumah. Bahkan setelah selang beberapa hari pun hidup Sasuke damai tanpa mendapat teguran apapun. Hari ini saat Ayahnya memanggilnya ke ruang kerjanya, Sasuke sudah hampir yakin amukan itu akan segera dimulai.

" _Otousan_ memanggilku?"

"Undang Karin untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam keluarga kita besok malam. Pastikan dia hadir. Kalau perlu jemput dia," ujar Fugaku tanpa basa – basi seperti biasa. "Dia akan menjadi bagian keluarga kita dua bulan lagi. Sudah sewajarnya dia mulai membaur dengan kerabat – kerabat kita yang lain."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke singkat langsung meng-iya-kan.

Sesuatu yang sangat langka bungsu Uchiha yang paling pemberontak itu langsung mengamini perintah sang kepala keluarga tanpa bantahan seperti biasanya. Fugaku sepertinya juga berpendapat demikian karena kemudian dia memandang putranya itu lama tanpa berkata apapun. Ada ekpresi menunggu dan menyelidik diwajahnya. Mungkin menunggu kalimat pemberontakan dari sang putra?

"Kenapa _Tousan_ memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Dahi Sasuke mengkernyit menyadari tatapan tidak biasa ayahnya.

"Tidak." Fugaku menghela napas panjang. "Kau boleh pergi. Jangan lupa perlakukan Karin dengan baik."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar petuah Fugaku yang selalu dikumandangkan kepadanya setiap hari. Sasuke heran apa ayahnya itu tidak bosan menyampaikan petuah yang sama kepadanya terus menerus. Ini tidak berarti dia akan berubah memperlakukan Karin dengan baik sebagaimana seorang tunangan seharusnya jika diingatkan terus menerus kan?. Ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe pemberontak? Mungkin malah dia akan berakhir sengaja melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya jika terus didesak.

Memperlakukan Karin dengan baik? Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat berusaha untuk itu. Dan tidak mencekik leher Karin adalah usaha terbaik yang dapat dia tawarkan. Percayalah, hal itu membutuhkan usaha maksimal dari Sasuke. Terlebih beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mood Sasuke semakin buruk saat mengingat wanita merah itu. Ada perasaan frustasi yang tidak bisa Sasuke jelaskan datangnya dari mana.

Keadaan damai setelah dia menurunkan Karin begitu saja di pinggir jalan tidak juga membuatnya perasaan Sasuke semakin baik. Sasuke malah merasa ini seperti keadaan tenang sebelum badai. Terlebih tidak hanya pembalasan Karin yang tidak juga datang, wanita sialan itu justru tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Wanita sialan itu tidak lagi muncul tiba – tiba dihadapannya untuk merecokinya tentang persiapan pesta pertunangan seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan Sasuke juga tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu dikampus dan di caffe tempat wanita itu _part time._ Bukan berarti Sasuke sedang mencari wanita itu. Dia hanya tak sengaja melewati caffe itu dan memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar demi kebutuhan asupan _caffeine_ yang mendesak. Jadi, perintah ayahnya untuk mengundang Karin ke jamuan makan keluarga besar Uchiha adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menuntut penjelasan dari Karin. Itulah alasannya dia mengiyakan begitu saja perintah sang ayah tanpa bantahan seperti biasa.

Tunggu?

Menuntut penjelasan?

Penjelasan untuk apa? Untuk Karin yang seperti menghilang beberapa hari ini? Tapi kan dia tidak peduli. Atau untuk perasaannya yang kacau beberapa hari terakhir? Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Karin, bukan? Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Dia harus menyeret Karin ke hadapannya bagaimanapun caranya. Itulah yang terpenting sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Itachi baru saja selesai menyematkan _bross_ di dada kanannya sebagai penunjang penampilannya malam ini ketika sebuah ketukan dan suara yang familier terdengar.

"Masuk saja, _Kaasan_. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan tersenyum menatap bayangan anaknya dari pantulan cermin. Itachi membalas senyum ibunya dan berbalik.

"Ah, anakku memang sangat tampan. Kau benar – benar sangat mirip ayahmu ketika masih muda dulu. Membuat ibu jadi tersipu malu!" ujar Mikoto sambil memperbaiki simpul dasi kupu – kupu yang sudah rapi.

Itachi bersedekap berpura – pura kesal.

"Mana mungkin, _Kaasan_! Tentu saja aku lebih tampan daripada _Tousan_!"

Mikoto tertawa mendengar penuturan putranya. Tangannya masih sibuk merapikan dasi sang putra yang sebenarnya tak perlu dirapikan lagi. Itachi menghentikan kegiatan ibunya itu dengan meraih telapak tangan sang ibu untuk digenggam.

"Maafkan Itachi, _Okaasan._ Maaf," lirih Itachi kemudian mencium tangan ibundanya takzim penuh bakti.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang.

"Ibu tak akan berbohong dengan mengatakan Ibu tidak kecewa dengan perbuatanmu Itachi."

Itachi menatap ibunya sendu. Sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sang ibu.

"Aku tahu, Kaasan. Aku sadar telah melakukan dosa tak termaafkan. Terlebih kepada Sasuke. Adik yang paling kusayangi."

"Mengapa kau dan Sakura tidak mengatakannya sedari awal? Mengapa kalian menyembunyikannya? Jangan mengatakan kalau kau melakukan itu demi Sasuke," potong Mikoto saat Itachi hendak membuka mulut. "Yang kalian lakukan malah semakin menyakiti Sasuke. Jika saja kalian memilih jujur tentu kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak perlu pergi dari sisi _Kaasan_ lagi. Dan Sasuke—Sasuke tidak perlu terpaksa menerima perjodohan yang tidak dia sukai itu!"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar nada menggerutu di akhir kalimat ibunya.

"Apakah _Kaasan_ tidak menyukai gadis itu? Dia gadis yang tidak baik untuk Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tidak. _Kaasan_ bukannya tidak menyukai gadis itu. Karin gadis yang baik. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Hanya saja Sasuke terlihat sangat tertekan menerima perjodohan ini. _Kaasan_ tidak mau anak _Kaasan_ menderita." Ujar Mikoto sedih.

"Apakah Kaasan sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Tousan mengenai hal ini?"

Mikoto mendengus kesal.

"Pria tua kaku itu lebih mementingkan reputasi keluarga Uchiha daripada kebahagiaan putranya!" cibir Mikoto.

Itachi terkekeh. Bukannya barusan ibunya memuji betapa tampannya sang ayah? Cepat sekali pujian itu berubah jadi 'pria-tua-kaku'.

"Ibu sendiri yang paling tahu bahwa itu tidak benar."

Menghela napas lelah, mau tidak mau Mikoto mengakui hal itu.

"Benar. Meski dari luar ayahmu itu tampak kejam dan terkesan menjual Sasuke demi kepentingan bisnis tapi sebenarnya dia yang paling khawatir dengan masalah kalian. Dia bahkan mencemaskan perasaan Sasuke dalam menghadapi perjamuan nanti. Kau tahu kan? Perjamuan ini sebenarnya dihelat sebagai acara pertunanganmu dengan Sakura. Ayahmu khawatir Sasuke masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. _Well,_ walaupun aku juga curiga Fugaku hanya khawatir jika Sasuke mulai bikin onar di acara nanti!"

"Haha, tidak tidak. Aku yakin Ayah lebih mencemaskan perasaan Sasuke. Ayah hanya—ibu tahu kan— _tsundere_ akut," kekeh Itachi yang segera menular ke Mikoto.

"Oh ya, bagaimana? Ada kemajuan? Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia masih mengabaikanku." Ringis Itachi. "Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tidak lagi bernafsu ingin menonjokku setiap kami bertemu. "

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi dan Mikoto turun untuk menyapa para tamu undangan. Tidak banyak yang diundang. Hanya kerabat dan teman dekat keluarga Uchiha. Seperti dikatakan ibunya tadi, sebenarnya ini adalah acara yang dibuat untuk mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Bukan pesta yang mewah dengan yang dihujani media seperti biasa. Mereka memilih mengadakan perjamuan makan malam _private_ yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat, kolega, dan teman terdekat Uchiha.

"Bukankah itu putri Uzumaki _-sama_ yang lama hilang itu? Yang kabarnya baru saja ditemukan?"

"Iya, iya! Aku juga melihatnya di berita! Tak salah lagi! Wah, jadi benar Uchiha Sasuke sekarang bertunangan dengan putri Uzumaki? Jadi, rumor itu tidak benar? Rumor yang katanya Sakura berselingkuh dengan Itachi dan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Hemm, sepertinya tidak benar. Lihat! Mereka sangat romantis!"

"Atau jangan – jangan Sasuke yang telah berselingkuh dengan Putri Uzumaki?"

"Haish! Benarkah? Wah, jadi..."

Itachi sedang menyalami rekan – rekan kuliahnya ketika keributan menyeruak mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Suara denging mengisi bisik – bisik segera meledak mengisi ruangan. Obrolan semua orang menggosipkan _scene_ tidak biasa di hadapan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan langkah mantap mengindahkan semua tatapan mata membelah _hall_ utama mansion Uchiha. Bukan karena penampilan Sasuke yang menawan yang membuat semua orang terperangah. _Sesuatu_ ditangan Sasuke yang membuat bisik – bisik itu mengeras.

Oh, bukan _sesuatu. Seseorang_ lebih tepatnya.

Uzumaki Karin.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang menggendong Uzumaki Karin dengan kedua tangannya _ala bridal style._

Itachi menggaruk sebelah alisnya yang tidak gatal.

 _Bukannya Sasuke membenci Uzumaki Karin? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?_

.

* * *

 ** _bersambung..._**

* * *

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Errr... sudah lama tidak bertemu? #ditabokpembaca**_

 _ **saya sampai tidak berani mintamaaf sama kalian karena terlalu lama update :( maaf**_

 _ **terimakasih yang kemarin sudah me-review dan menyemangati untuk segera up kelanjutannya...**_

 _ **sampai direview LF-san 2 kali... hehehe...**_

 _ **saya harap masih ada yang menunggu, ini udah lebih banyak dari biasanya lhoo wordnya... hihi...**_

 _ **semoga yang selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat lagi update-nya...**_

 _ **semoga, soalnya chap depan ada sedikit action-nya (SPOILER), dan saya gak bisa nulis action sebenarnya... hahaha...**_

 _ **See you next chap :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **hikarishe**_

 _ **22.10.17**_

 _ **.**_


	9. Logica 8 EDIT

.

 **AN:**

 ** _"karena ternyata setelah saya baca ulang bahasa, kalimat belum lagi typo2 saya parah banget, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengedit dan me-replace chapter ini. Boleh dibaca lagi yang belum baca, saya juga menambahkan beberapa kalimat agar lebih panas. hahaha"_**

* * *

 ** _._**

Ekpresi dongkol membuat wajah Sasuke yang sedari awal memang terprogram jutek menjadi bertambah tidak bersahabat. Para tamu undangan yang akan memasuki pintu utama mansion Uchiha sampai mengurungkan niat mereka untuk menyapa. Semua ini karena perintah Fugaku untuk menunggu di beranda depan mansion untuk menyambut kedatangan sang puteri Uzumaki. Acara sebentar lagi dimulai, dan penyihir merah itu belum juga memuculkan batang hidungnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak peduli tentang Karin. Apakah tunangannya itu tidak datang, terlambat hadir, atau bahkan mati di jalan pun Sasuke tidak peduli. Jika bukan karena sang ayah yang terus memelototinya untuk memastikan keberadaan Uzumaki Karin, sudah pasti Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berkumpul dengan teman – temannya di dalam. Bukan berdiri tidak jelas di luar seperti ini.

Sasuke mengumpat untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika medapati lagi – lagi bukan mobil Uzumaki yang memasuki pelataran mansion Uchiha. Semua mobil milik anggota klan Uzumaki memiliki lambang klan Uzumaki di bagian belakang atau depan mobilnya. Dan sedan putih yang baru saja melewati gerbang jelas tidak memiliki lambang pusaran air, lambang klan Uzumaki. Jelas Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada Uzumaki Karin di dalamnya. Kesimpulan sembrono yang terbukti salah detik berikutnya.

Sasuke sudah akan berbalik memasuki mansion untuk menyerah saja dan memilih menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya ketika sepasang netranya menangkap sosok familier keluar dari pintu penumpang sedan putih tadi.

Uzumaki Karin.

Gaun merah menyala ketat membalut tubuhnya. Rambut Karin digelung rapi memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang berhiaskan sebuah liontin rubi sewarna mata khas Uzumaki. Sasuke melihat Karin tersenyum manis kepada seseorang yang menyodorkan _clutch_ kepadanya. Amat manis. Jenis senyum yang sepertinya tidak pernah Karin perlihatkan kepadanya.

Tapi mengapa?

Bukankah dirinya adalah orang yang dicintai setengah mati oleh Karin? Mengapa Karin tidak pernah tersenyum _seperti itu_ kepada dirinya?

Sekali lagi kesimpulan sok tahu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Illogically Loving_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 **Naruto** _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ever after_

 ** _Starring:_** _Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, Haruno Sakura  
_

 _._

 _"Inget lho yaa, fic ini rate-M, bukan demi scene dan content-nya saja. Tapi juga karena saya ingin yang membaca sudah pada mature (dewasa) untuk menyikapi perbedaan daripada sekedar protest tentang tag. duh, saya menerima semua kritik dengan lapang dada mengenai isi fic, typo dll yang berhubungan dengan konten dan dapat membangun kemampuan menulis. Hal2 yang tidak berkaitan dengan itu akan saya tanggapi dengan senyum saja :) "_

 _"Yang gak suka Sakura jadi second female yang terlibat cinta segitiga langsung back aja yaa sebelum terlambat, atau dibaca dikit dulu juga gak apa, siapa tahu jadi suka SasuKarin. Duh jangan emosi sayang, **aja digawe serius, iki cuma fanfic** :D ( **baca: jangan dibuat serius, ini cuma fanfic) "  
**_

 _._

 ** _Warning!_**

 _Maybe you figure it out from the playlist, yeah a little bit steamy in this chapter ;)_

* * *

 ** _Playlist:_**

 _✍ Focus_ by Ariana Grande

✍ _Crazy in Love_ by Beyonce

✍ _Haunted_ by Beyonce

✍ _Boys_ by Britney Spears

✍ _Into You_ by Ariana Grande

✍ _Addicted into You_ by Shakira

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Logica 8_**

 _._

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku temani menghadiri jamuan makan itu?"

Karin tersenyum lembut sembari menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali dilontarkan oleh orang di di depannya ini.

Ah, Araide- _sensei_ memang orang yang sangat baik, lembut dan sangat pengertian. Andai saja logika cinta bisa dia kendalikan, tentu dia akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta kepada Araide _-sensei_ saja. Semua pasti akan lebih tertahankan. Daripada dia harus mencintai _bastard_ -Uchiha yang selalu membuatnya sakit hati itu.

" _Sensei_ ada – ada saja. Mana mungkin aku menghadiri jamuan makan keluarga tunanganku ditemani laki – laki lain," ujar Karin terkekeh geli. "Lagipula aku tidak berani merepotkan _Sensei_ lebih banyak lagi. _Sensei_ sudah bersedia mengantarkanku kesini disela – sela jadwal operasi yang sangat padat. Itu semua sudah membuatku tersanjung. Belum lagi pasti seminggu ini _Sensei_ ikut sibuk sekali menyiapkan operasi _Kaasan, treatment_ pasca operasi dan—"

Araide menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Karin untuk menghentikan kalimat Karin yang bertubi – tubi.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu, Karin- _chan_ ," Senyum Araide _gentle_ seperti biasa. "Dan, sekarang saatnya kau beraksi. Berjalanlah dengan dagu terangkat seperti Karin yang ku kenal. Tunjukan bahwa Izuki Karin adalah wanita yang tangguh. Jangan biarkan mereka berhasil mengintimidasimu. Apalagi oleh seorang bocah remaja tanggung sok pintar!"

"Sasuke bukan remaja tanggung, _Sensei_!" protes Karin memukul main – main dada bidang Araide.

"Kau tetap saja membelanya apapun yang terjadi." Araide menghela napas bosan. "Sudahlah. Lagipula aku tahu kau akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada kesempatan untukku. Sana pergi!" rajuk Araide sembari menyerahkan sebuah _clutch_ cantik ke tangan Karin.

Karin tertawa renyah menghadapi candaan dokter yang menangani _Kaasan_ -nya itu.

"Mungkin nanti. Nanti saat logikaku sudah berjalan dengan benar. Aku akan memilih Araide- _sensei_." Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Araide menuju mansion Uchiha.

 _Saat logikaku sudah berjalan dengan benar? Omong kosong!_ Karin tertawa miris dalam hari. Karin ragu hari itu akan datang. Dia sudah seperti seorang _masochist_ dengan mencintai Sasuke seperti ini.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu bersikeras tidak mau aku jemput? Agar kau bisa bersikap jalang dan menggoda laki – laki lain?"

Karin terlonjak kaget. Sebuah suara _husky_ yang familier tiba – tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Uchiha Sasuke, sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar mansion Uchiha, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu bersikeras tidak mau aku jemput? Agar kau bisa bersikap jalang dan menggoda laki – laki lain?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu dan aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Sas." Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa ada niat untuk menghentikan langkahnya memasuki mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Jadi, dia alasanmu menolak tawaranku menjemputmu?" kejar Sasuke masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Karin lupa betapa Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala.

"Bukankah kau senang? Kau jadi tidak perlu repot – repot menekan harga dirimu dengan menuruti ayahmu untuk menjemputku," ujar Karin dengan nada cemooh yang tidak tutupi.

 _"_ Benar. Aku senang untuk hal itu." Sasuke mengetatkan cengkeraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Karin. Dia menyadari cengkeramannya terlalu erat tetapi memilih untuk tidak peduli. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermalukanku di depan keluarga besar Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Karin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke yang semakin menyakitkan. Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat usaha sia – sia Karin. Dia tidak suka melihat Karin begitu gigih menolak _genggamannya._

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dipikirkan keluarga besarku jika tunanganku memilih datang dengan laki – laki lain di acara resmi pertamanya." Sasuke menyentak Karin ke arahnya hingga mau tak mau Karin kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak dada Sasuke.

Jarak mereka kini sangat dekat sampai Sasuke menyadari Karin ternyata memiliki bintik hitam kecil disudut mata kanannya. Mata sewarna ruby yang kini sedang membelalak cantik menatapnya. Mata yang susah payah Sasuke hindari agar tidak menatap langsung. Karena Sasuke tahu begitu dia menatap tepat ke kedalaman _ruby_ itu, akal sehatnya seketika itu juga akan menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap Karin saat dia kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" desis Karin galak.

Kali ini Karin tidak mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sebaliknya, dia menantang menatap mata Sasuke tak gentar. Hal yang membuat posisi Sasuke semakin sulit.

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa terus menghindari menatap langsung mata Karin jika _Ruby_ itu terus membelalak berbinar – binar dengan cantik seperti ini? Sasuke tahu harusnya dia mendorong Karin menjauh. Tapi alih – alih mendorong, dia melarikan tangannya ke pinggang Karin dan menariknya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Keputusan yang salah. Kewarasannya semakin hilang akibat menghidu aroma Karin yang hari ini entah kenapa terasa memabukan.

Sasuke merasakan darahnya semakin berdesir ketika Karin mengubah sedikit posisinya. Bukan menjauh. Melainkan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengalung mesra di bahu Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah begitu merindukanku padahal hanya tidak bertemu seminggu?"

Kalimat Karin tersebut diucapkan dengan dengan nada menggoda dan penuh percaya diri seperti yang biasa Karin lakukan. Sasuke sudah hafal dengan hal itu. Tanggapan yang biasanya adalah Sasuke segera menepis atau mendorong Karin dengan kasar. Atau yang paling manusiawi adalah mengacuhkan Karin begitu saja. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan kali ini. Sebelum Sasuke sempat berpikir, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu berada di pinggang Karin dan semakin menempelkan tubuh lembut Karin ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Rasa percaya dirimu semakin lama semakin memuakkan," cibir Sasuke berkebalikan dengan tindakannya barusan. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku tetap membencimu."

"Lalu apa ini? Kenapa kau balas memelukku?"

"Kenapa menurutmu?"

"Jadi kau masih membenciku?" Karin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja." Fokus Sasuke semakin hilang.

"Berarti kau tidak keberatan jika aku mulai mendua darimu? Lama – lama cinta sepihak itu sangat melelahkan, kau tahu?" Telunjuk Karin mulai menggambar pola – pola abstrak di dada Sasuke.

"…."

"Araide- _san_ sangat baik padaku. Dia menemaniku seminggu ini saat aku kesepian tanpamu. Dia orang yang baik, bukan? Bahkan dia bersedia mengantarku kesini disela – sela jadwal operasinya yang padat."

Karin mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kini tatapannya sejajar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan Karin yang menelisik. Ia tahu apa yang Karin cari darinya. Namun tak akan Sasuke biarkan Karin mendapatkan _clue_ sedikit saja apa efek yang telah Karin timpakan kepadanya. Kelam netra Sasuke begitu misterius tak terbaca dari pandangan luar.

"Kau tak mungkin melakukannya. Kau hanya mampu _melihatku_ ," bisik Sasuke rendah tepat di depan telingan Karin. Sudut bibirnya naik penuh rasa kepuasan. Apalagi melihat Karin memejamkan mata dan bergidik merinding.

Senyum congkak Sasuke membeku di udara saat Karin membuka matanya kembali. Tatapan itu bukan yang Sasuke harapkan sebagai balasannya. Harusnya bukan tatapan meremehkan yang kini tampak di _ruby_ cantik itu.

"Jangan terlalu memandang tinggi dirimu, Sayang. Kau lupa sering memanggilku jalang? Dan seperti jalang lainnya, aku akan mudah berpaling kepada orang lain dengan _performance_ yang lebih hebat," balas Karin mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan arti tersirat.

Namun dengan pandangan Karin yang mengarah ke bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke, tepat dimana harga diri Sasuke terletak, membuat pesan tersebut tersampaikan dengan jelas. _Loud and clear_. Rahang Sasuke kaku seketika. Belum pernah seorang Uchiha dipermalukan begini nista.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semua orang sudah menunggu kita di pesta. Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk ke dalam," ujar Karin melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Karin sudah beberapa langkah ke depan ketika menyadari Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya tadi.

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan Karin mengaktifkan sekering bahaya di otak Sasuke. Dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiri Karin dan mencengkeram lengan Karin erat.

"' _Performance'_ katamu? Jadi, kau juga telah mencoba _performance_ bajingan itu maksudmu? Heh? Dan begitu cepat memutuskan bahwa aku tak cukup hebat memuaskanmu?" Seringai Sasuke terlihat menakutkan saat mengucapkan ini. Matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar?" tantang Karin keras kepala. Sepertinya dia tidak cukup belajar bahwa jangan pernah bermain – main dengan harga diri seorang Uchiha.

Karin terkesiap keras saat tanpa peringatan Sasuke menjauhkan pijakan kakinya dari bumi. Sasuke menempatkan tangan kanannya di pungung dan tangan kirinya di belakang lutut Karin. Kemudian mengangkatnya sejajar dada. Kedua tangan Karin refleks mengalung di leher Sasuke demi mengokohkan posisinya. Gerakan itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah refleks tapi terasa sangat luwes hampir seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Sasuke sendiri merasa begitu _pas_. Seperti hal ini adalah suatu kewajaran. Karin ada di dekapannya seperti ini.

"Sas, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" desis Karin tajam saat Sasuke membawanya memasuki _ballroom_ dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Persetan dengan dengan dengung bisik - bisik para tamu undangan yang menyapanya ketika membelah ruangan. Persetan dengan Karin yang meronta – ronta di dekapannya meminta untuk di turunkan. Persetan bahwa besok ulahnya yang merusak pesta Itachi ini akan menjadi _headline_ utama surat kabar.

"Sasuke, kau sudah gila! Kita menjadi tontonan orang – orang!"

"Kita bisa berpura – pura seperti sepasang tunangan romantis yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Berhentilah meronta dan beraktinglah! Bukankah itu kelebihanmu?" Seringai Sasuke tampak semakin mengerikan. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintunya degan kekuatan berlebih dan melemparkan Karin ke tengah – tengah tempat tidurnya begitu saja dan mengunci pergerakan Karin yang ingin bangun dari posisi tak berdayanya.

"Kau bisa mengulang semua pendapatmu tadi disini, Karin. Apakah benar pesonaku sudah tidak lagi memiliki efek padamu lagi?"

Tangan kiri Sasuke menahan tangan kiri Karin di samping wajah Karin. Cengkeramannya begitu erat sampai menimbulkan ruam merah di pergelangan tangan Karin.

Karin masih keras kepala untuk bangkit walaupun sia - sia. Kedua Kaki Sasuke menindih kaki Karin hingga Karin tidak bisa untuk banyak bergerak. Tangan kanan Karin yang bebas mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh sia – sia. Tubuh Sasuke tidak bergerak seincipun. Masih kaku mengunci semua pergerakan Karin untuk tetap berada di bawahnya. Tenang dan dalam kendali.

.

* * *

.

Karin merasa napasnya telah terenggut dari paru – parunya. Penyebab utamanya tentu saja seseorang yang kini membayang di atasnya. Mengunci semua gerakannya.

Karin menolak pasrah. Dia adalah _Karin_. Seorang _Karin_ tidak akan tunduk dengan siapa pun. Sasuke harus tahu. Hanya karena Karin sangat memujanya, tidak lantas membuat dia mempunyai _previlage_ untuk melakukan _apapun_ terhadap dirinya. Tidak. Selama Karin tidak mengizikannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Karin. Atau kita akan benar – benar berada di kamarku semalaman penuh!" desis Sasuke penuh nada peringatan. Deru napas Sasuke yang membelai telinga Karin mengirimkan sengatan meremang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mulanya Karin tak mengerti dan terus aja saja memberontak dalam kungkungan Sasuke. Sampai dia menatap bola mata Sasuke yang berkilat penuh gairah. Titik – titik keringat menghiasai kening Sasuke. Padahal AC ruangan ini belum kehilangan fungsinya.

Karin yang biasa tentu akan menerima tantangan ini dan membuat Sasuke lebih gila lebih dari ini. Sayangnya saat ini Karin sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertindak _bitchy_ seperti biasa. Jadi, dia hanya mematung dan berharap _sesuatu_ yang menyodok perutnya akan kembali _tertidur._ Karin bukan gadis bukan gadis polos. Bukannya dia tidak tertarik dengan _apapun_ itu. Di lain kesempatan mungkin Karin akan dengan senang hati memberikan _treatment_ terbaiknya.

Karin terkesiap. Entah bagaimana awalnya, kini tangan Sasuke kini sudah menjalar dan meremas paha bagian dalam Karin. Mata Sasuke megebor tepat di netra Karin hingga Karin tak kuasa mengalihkan tatapannya. Karin berusaha menahan kedua tangan Sasuke yang ternyata percuma saja. Tubuhnya serasa menjadi _jelly_ seiring pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang semakin ke atas. Membelai dan menggoda, meninggalkan jejak panas yang membakar tubuh Karin. Inti Karin berkedut. Hampir menangis, Karin harus mengakui memang sebesar dan secepat ini tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke mengecupi leher Karin yang terbuka. Dia menjilat sensual titik sensitif di belakang telinga Karin yang mengundang desahan tertahan tunangannya.

Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Karin semakin panik menyadari dimana tangan Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Sas—"

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu _gila_ seperti ini, selain aku." Dengan sentakan kuat jari Sasuke merangsek masuk ke bagian terdalam Karin. Tanpa peringatan. Mencuri napas Karin yang tersisa. Mata Karin membelalak. Terlebih saat jari Sasuke terus bergerak menggoda memaksanya mengeluarkan erangan.

"Sas— Aku—" Sasuke tidak membiarkan Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya melainkan menambah jarinya untuk beraksi lebih gila lagi. Kadang Sasuke akan menggerakannya dengan cepat. Lalu tiba – tiba melambat tapi dalam dan merengkuh semua bagian terdalam Karin.

Ekspresinya. Mata sayunya. Rambutnya yang berantakan. Napasnya yang terengah – engah. Karin tahu, Sasuke puas menikmati itu semua. Karin pun juga menyadari kalau ini tidak segera dihentikan, ego Sasuke akan semakin melambung tinggi.

Ia harus menghentikannya. Namun tekad dan kewarasannya semakin tipis. Karin tak berdaya. Seakan tak memahami dilema Karin, Sasuke mulai mengecupi sepanjang garis selangkanya. Terus turun memberikan rangsangan pada putingnya yang semakin mengeras. Sasuke bahkan tidak segan untuk mengulum putik ujung dada Karin dari balik gaun. Membakar sisa logikanya. Belum lagi pergerakan di bawah sana yang semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Kepala Karin semakin pening. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi Cahaya itu akan datang merengkuhnya. Sedikit lagi.

 _"Come on, Karin! Come into me! Only me!"_ desis Sasuke bagai mantra. Menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Karin. Menghirup rakus aroma Karin yang memabukan.

Karin tak bisa membendungnya lagi

"Sasuke!" Pelepasan itu datang bertubi – tubi. Seperti badai. Meluluhlantakkan harga dirinya serta. Karena Karin sadar, ia tak sepenuhnya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Ia bahkan tak tahu makna teriakannya tadi. Apakah itu teriakan kesakitan karena Sasuke menggigit lehernya. Ataukah itu teriakan kepuasan dari hasratnya yang mendamba Sasuke.

Sekujur tubuhnya lemas pasca pelepasan. Tenaganya terasa kerkuras habis. Jadi, dia biarkan saja Sasuke menjilat sensual _kissmark_ yang telah dia bubuhkan.

" _See?_ Kau masih mau menyangkalnya setelah _datang_ untukku seperti ini?" bisik Sasuke mengangkat lagi kepalanya untuk mempelajari lamat – lamat ekspresi Karin.

"Aku mungkin tak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi kau tak bisa menyangkalnya, Karin. Hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu! Hanya aku!" putus Sasuke sebelum melumat bibir Karin.

Karin tak kuasa untuk tidak membalasnya. Namun Sasuke langsung mengakhiri ciumannya segera saat Karin baru saja terhanyut. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

Santai. Seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa, Sasuke bangkit berdiri sembari merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut. Ia bahkan sempat untuk membenarkan gaun Karin yang tersibak terangkat sampai ke paha akibat ulahnya.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar disini, lalu turun dan menemui para tamu. Ayah akan curiga kalau tidak melihatmu di pesta dan akan mulai menyalahkan dan menuduhku macam - macam."

Karin menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke sinis.

"Ah ya, dan jangan lupa untuk merapikan penampilanmu dulu sebelum turun. Kau tampak sangat berantakan. Dan saranku, sebaiknya kau gerai saja rambutmu itu," tambah Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan tersenyum miring ke arah Karin.

 _Uchiha Brengsek!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sasuke masih belum bisa menghilangkan seringai di bibirnya meski sudah beberapa saat berlalu semenjak dia meninggalkan Karin di kamar pribadinya sendirian. Lemas, tak berdaya, dan terpuaskan. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat ego laki – lakinya melambung tinggi.

"Senyumanmu tampak _creepy_ , Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh kaget. Sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Itachi telah menjajarinya sejak tadi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" dengus Sasuke sinis.

Hubungan mereka belum membaik seperti sedia kala. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang mudah memaafkan. Dengan pahit, Itachi harus mengakuinya.

"Kami akan berangkat besok pagi."

Sasuke tahu siapa yang dimaksud Itachi dengan 'kami'. Tatapannya mengeras seketika.

"Sakura ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar Itachi melirik Sasuke. Tidak ada tanggapan dari adik laki – lakinya tersebut.

"Sasuke…"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang selalu hadir saat mimpi dan terjaganya. Dulu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bersikap dewasa untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara kalian," ujar Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pahit.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Sasuke?"

Bahkkan sampai saat ini, suara itu masih terdengar merdu di telinganya. Merdu sekaligus memberikan sengatan tajam di dada.

"Aku… tak bisa membencimu, Sakura. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Aku harus mengakui hal itu, setidaknya." Sasuke terkekeh kering. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berdiri dihadapanmu lagi seolah – olah pengkhianatanmu tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi, aku rasa keputusan kalian untuk pindah ke Swiss adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

Sakura tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat ini karena Sasuke memilih membelakanginya saat berbicara. Namun dia memahami perasaan Sasuke dari nada suaranya yang sudah ia hapal setengah mati. Dia mengerti kepahitan yang Sasuke tanggung karena dirinya. Sakura juga ikut sakit melihat kepahitan itu. Air matanya terus meleleh tanpa mau berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Aku tahu hal itu akan sulit sekali mengingat sebentar lagi kita sama – sama menjadi Uchiha. Pasti ada _event_ klan yang akan memaksa kita untuk bertemu mau tidak mau. _Well_ , _yah_ itu tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi aku harap, sebisa mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk hal – hal remeh seperti sekarang."

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan orang yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu, Karin sangat mencintaimu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan." Sakura bertekad dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya meski tersendat isak tangisnya sendiri. Demi punggung Sasuke yang terlihat kesepian di depannya.

"…."

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke atas peryataannya yang ia sampaikan susah payah. Mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak sudi juga berbicara padanya lagi. Batin Sakura menjerit sedih.

"... Kau juga..." ucap Sasuke menghentikan Sakura yang sudah akan berbalik pergi. "...berbahagialah dengan Itachi. _Sayounara_ , Sakura..."

.

* * *

 _ **bersambung...**_

* * *

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Ohh Sasuke-_ dear _jangan terlalu cepat mengucapkan selamat tinggal :)_

 _Yang ngefans sama Sakura-chan sabar yaaa, mungkin di Logica 10 atau 11 dia akan muncul lebih intens lagi, ehh malah ngasih bocoran. hehe._

 _Maaf tidak bisa membalas review, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih masih ada yang setia mau membaca fic retjeh milik saya ini huhu,_

 _semoga kedepannya saya bisa update cepet. Amin._

 _Hope you enjoyed it! :D_

 _See you next chap :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[16.02.2018]_

 _diedit [18.02.2018]_


End file.
